


The Lovely Dead

by ThePraxianSeeker



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Drama, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Complete, Depression, F/M, Love Confessions, Porn With Plot, Rip van Winkle syndrome, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:14:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 17
Words: 31,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24737491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePraxianSeeker/pseuds/ThePraxianSeeker
Summary: Alexia had always been sick....but falling into the underground sealed her fate. With no medical herbs growing in the deep underground and healing magic ineffective, Alexia suffers while being looked after by sans and Papyrus. After a year of fighting, sans finally confesses his love for Alexia, only for her to die in his arms. Ten years later, sans finds a strange female Skeleton when he visits Alexia's grave on the surface. Will this Skeleton be able to heal the wounds sans has carried for ten years? Will he be able to love again?
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Asgore Dreemurr/Toriel, Chara/Asriel Dreemurr, Grillby/Muffet (Undertale), Mettaton/Napstablook (Undertale), Red/edgy/original character, Sans (Undertale)/Original Character(s), W. D. Gaster/Papyrus
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	1. Love Lost

**Author's Note:**

> I had to change the rating for future chapters. Fan art is always welcome

Alexia's POV

I was laying on my bed with sans sitting nearby when I started to cough again. Sans almost falls out of his chair to get over to me. "Lexi? Worlds above..." He says helping me sit up to ease the coughing fit. It's hard to breathe as the coughing refuses to let up. Sans watches worried but unable to do anything. Most of the remedies for a coughing fit involved herb tea and it was non-existent in the underground. I breathe heavily when the coughing finally subsides...for now. Sans looks at me relieved. There's a knock on my bedroom door and Papyrus pokes his head in. "Sans...is Alexia doing alright?" He asks worried. "Yeah....it finally let up. She just needs to catch her breath" he says and Papyrus nods. "I'll go see if I can find something to soothe her throat." He says and leaves. "S-s-sorry...." I say weakly. Sans smiles sadly. "What are ya apologizing for, Lexi? It's not like you asked to be sick this bad." He says and checks my forehead. "....but I did choose to fall down here.....if I had stayed home...." I say. "Then, I would have never met ya and that would have been a shame. You know why?" He asks and I weakly shake my head no. He smiles "it's simple....I love you, Alexia." He says and I blush a little. I lay back down feeling tired....so tired. "Sans.....I don't know how much longer I can do this....have I fought hard enough? I'm so tired all the time now....so very tired...." I say. Sans smiles trying not to start crying as he holds me close to him. "Yeah, Lexi.....you did good enough.....you can sleep now.... I'll be here when you wake up....promise" he says. I weakly touch his face before falling into the final sleep of death. I was never really a religious person, and I wasn't really against religion either. All I knew was that I was scared about what was going to happen to me. "....." I barely hear someone talking, but I can't make out the words. "........hey" it sounded like sans, but he sounded.... different.....sadder....."hey, you really shouldn't be sleeping here in the cemetery" he says and I wake up and look around confused. "Are you ok? I found you passed out on my friend's grave." He says and I take a moment to look at the grave marker. If I had skin, I would be pale as napstablook at what I saw. There, written in polished marble, was my name. Under it was the date of my birth and my death....and an inscription. 'her passing will always be felt....she had so much life.....and she lost it to give us ours' I don't say anything for a few minutes. "Look, do you need help? Do you have anywhere to go?" Sans asks and helps me stand up. That's when I notice my hands. I was a skeleton now....just like sans but a girl. "I...I don't know.....I don't even know how....how I got here...or even the date...or who I am...." I say and he frowns. "Hmmm amnesia huh? Maybe I should get alphys to check you over. As to the date...well, it's been ten years since I lost my friend." He says. 'ten years? It's been that long...it seemed like just yesterday to me' I think and nod. I look at myself and feel relieved that I am wearing something. It was a medical gown but at least I wasn't naked. That would have been awkward. Sans frowns and takes off his hoodie. "...I know it's not much, just..." He says offering it to me. I take it and put it on. "Don't worry...I won't jacket from you" I say and he snorts a little. "Nice one. Anyways...we should get going." He says and I follow him out of the cemetery. "Sans....there you are! I was worried abo...." Papyrus says coming up to us. He's changed too. He's wearing a turtleneck sweater with a suit jacket and his red scarf. He looks a bit more mature. "Sans, who is this?" He asks concerned. Sans shrugs. "Dunno. Found her passed out at lexi's grave. Apparently, she has a bad case of amnesia." He says as Papyrus eyes me. "I..I hope ya don't mind the company" sans says. Papyrus smiles sadly. "Not at all brother. We should get her looked over" he says and leads us to his car. I manage not to giggle at the fact that it looks like his car bed from the underground. "Oh, this is my little brother, Papyrus. Bro, this is.....I didn't get your name" he says with a frown. I look down. "I...I don't know....sorry... everything is just a blurr" I say and he nods. "Hmmm how about Lexi? Since I found ya with her. Maybe it's some kind of sign" he says and I nod. "It....sounds familiar, actually" I say. "Huh.... that's a coincidence." Sans says helping me into the car. He and Papyrus get in and Papyrus drives off. ".... would it be ok to ask...what happened to your friend?" I ask. They don't say anything for a bit. "She was really really sick. And where we were.....we didn't have the stuff to help her.....she died about a year after she arrived in the underground... that's where we were originally from." Sans says sadly. "I'm so sorry....she was a good friend?" I ask. Sans nods. "One of the best. After...after she died....we were able to break the barrier and leave that hellhole. I couldn't...I couldn't bury her there. She deserved better" he says and goes quiet again. "...I'm sorry...." I say. "It's fine....it's been ten years. Most of us are done grieving over her. After the barrier broke, her soul...it vanished, but not the others....I guess she's out there somewhere." He says. 'you have no idea, Sans...' I think as we pull up to a clinic. Papyrus parks the car and gently picks me up. "You should eat properly. You're too light for a skeleton your age" he says worried. "Yeah, Papyrus is training to be a monster doctor." Sans says. I tilt my head. "What?" He asks. ".... nothing...he just seems more like a guard than a doctor." I say and Papyrus stops a moment. "I once wanted to be in the royal guard....but....when Alexia passed away....I Decided that I wanted to help others feel better" he says and carries me inside. Alphys is saying goodbye to monsterkid when we come in. "Oh, Papyrus, it's your day off. What are you doing here? Oh! Who's that? A skeleton? I didn't think there were any other than you, sans, and gaster" she says. "Neither did we....I found her passed out at Alexia's grave. She doesn't remember anything but the name Lexi sounds familiar." Sans tells alphys as we follow he to the back. "She's also badly malnourished. She will need an IV before it's safe for her to try any magic foods." Papyrus says and Alphys nods as Papyrus gently puts me on the examination bed. "Good to know that you are diligent about your homework, paps. Anything else you noticed?" She asks as she starts an IV. "She seems to have no physical damage to suggest the cause of her amnesia. So the cause must originate with the soul itself." He says and she nods. She comes over to me. "I need to examine your soul, Lexi. Is that alright?" Alphys asks. She looks at Papyrus and sans. "T-they can stay. It doesn't really bother me if they see too" I say and she nods. Sans and Papyrus look at each other a little confused and a bit uncomfortable with the prospect of being allowed to see my soul. "Ok, I need you to remove the jacket" alphys says. I nod and take it off before handing it back to sans. "Thanks a skele-ton" I say and sans snorts a little. "Oh my stars, there's two of them now" Papyrus groans making me giggle. Sans smiles a bit hearing me giggle. Alphys gently removes my soul and they all gasp. "What? Is something wrong?" I ask starting to worry. I look at my soul. It looks like it normally did but it was now upside down like a monster soul. "....how...how are you not melted? Your determination levels... they're extremely high for a monster" alphys asks as she examines my soul. Sans and Papyrus both are speechless as they stare at my soul. "Monsters don't normally have red souls either.... determination is a human soul trait. However, your soul seems to have a high tolerance for determination, allowing your determination levels to be so high. I still don't know what is causing the amnesia, but I've never seen a monster with so much determination either. Who knows how it's affecting you" alphys says letting my soul return to it's place in my chest. "If you don't mind, I would like to keep an eye on your health. There's never been a monster with a red soul before. We don't know exactly how durable or powerful your soul is." Alphys says. "She can stay with me and sans. I'll be able to keep a close eye on her...if you are ok with that, Lexi?" Papyrus asks. I nod. "That's fine. I...I don't know why, but I feel like I should know you and sans.....it's strange.....you guys sure you don't know anyone like me?" I ask. They shake their heads. "All the Skeletons we knew before we met you today are guys and that's gaster. Skeletons are very rare these days" sans says. I nod looking down. Alphys comes back into the room with some clothes. "Well, whatever is decided, Lexi needs a decent outfit. A medical gown is definitely not suitable for everyday activities. These are some of Undyne's old clothes we've been meaning to donate. Should fit you." She says. "We'll wait in the front" Papyrus says and drags sans away. After the door closes, I sigh. "Are you alright?" Alphys asks. "Can I tell you a secret....and you promise not to say anything.....to anyone? I....I'm not sure how everyone will react...if they knew right now.....tiba honest.....I'm terrified" I say clinching my fists on top of my knees. Alphys gently touches my shoulder. "Of course, doctor/patient confidentiality and all." She says. I look at her seriously. "I....I was human.....ten years ago.....I...I died....and woke up....like this...today...." I say. She looks at me, and then her face changes to one of shock. She covers her mouth to prevent from screaming out. She removes her hands a little. "Alexia.....is it really... could it be possible....how can it be possible....how?" She says both stunned and extremely curious. "I don't know.....the last I remember is falling asleep in sans's arms.....he promised he would be there when I woke up....and he was.....he was, alphys" I say starting to cry. She frowns and hugs me. "All of this must be pretty confusing to you. Ten years have passed and everyone has changed so much." She says and I nod. "That's why I said I had amnesia.....it was the best thing I could tell sans....worlds above....sans....what happened to him? He...he seems broken." I say sadly. Alphys nods. "He took your death the hardest, and honestly, I don't think he ever got over it. Well, this explains your soul color and your determination levels. When we broke the barrier, your soul must have weakened enough to make the change into a monster soul. Skeletons are normally born by incubating a bit of the combined magics of two Skeleton parents near a human grave. That's one of the main reasons they became so rare. Without human cemeteries, no new Skeletons could be born in the underground. Your soul must have attached to your body until it was buried and it took ten years for your body to make the change into a skeleton. It's the only thing that makes any sense" she says as I get dressed. I nod. "It...it feels strange...not being sick anymore....I don't know what to do with myself now....but I do want to help sans.....I...I never got to tell him I loved him back" I say and Alphys looks at me sadly. "Take it slowly with him. Let him fall for you again or he'll reject the idea that you're actually alive again." She says and I nod. I'm wearing a some of Undyne's old work out clothes and a pair of old sneakers. "Thanks alphys.....I...I really needed someone I can talk about this with....it's all so overwhelming...." I say and she nods. "Of course" she says. "MOM!!!! Azzy is being mean again!" A voice says as a kid comes into the room. She stops. "Oh.... sorry...I didn't know you had a patient, mom." She says. I look between alphys and the kid. "I keep telling you to knock first, Dyas. Anyways, this is a friend of mine, Lexi. She's having a hard time adjusting to everything. She just emerged from the underground a bit ago." Alphys says and her daughter nods. "Nice to meet you, Lexi. We get monsters coming to the surface all the time. Momma Undyne and the royal guard are always helping them adjust." Dyas says. "Dyas, I'll help you in a moment. Papyrus and Sans are waiting for Lexi up front. They've agreed to sponsor her." Alphys says and Dyas nods as we leave the room. "She's adorable, alphys." I say and Alphys blushes. "Yeah....was a big shock too. Guess it's to be expected as much as Undyne and I...." She says before I cut her off. "Please spare me the details, Alphys" I say and she nods. "Papyrus has my new number. Don't hesitate to call me if you need to talk, Lexi" alphys says before we walk into the lobby. "Sorry for the wait....Lexi got tangled up in the clothes." Alphys says. I blush. "I...well...I am not used to normal clothes.....I have worn that gown for as long as I can remember." I say and they nod.


	2. The Wake-up Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexi getting settled in at sans and Papyrus's place.

Alexia's POV

We enter the house and Papyrus looks at me. "I'm going to start on dinner. Anything specific you would like?" He asks. "....hmmm do you know how to make spaghetti?" I ask and he nods. "Sans can show you the guest room." He says and goes to the kitchen. ".....it's been some time since we last had spaghetti. It's normally once a month now....but who knows, Papyrus might start cooking it again." Sans says as he shows me a room upstairs. It's very basic. A bed, bedside table with a lamp, and a desk with a chair. "We don't really use this much. So, consider it yours." Sans says and checks the closet. "You can have these old clothes too. Been meaning to throw them out or donate them, but... I'll admit that I've been a bit lazy." He says. "Nothing wrong with that, sans." I say coming over to find my old clothes in bags and sorted by what they were. 'sans must not have had the heart to throw them out.....' I think and sit on the bed. "Welp, I should probably let you get settled in." He says. "Sans?" I say and he looks at me. "Yeah, doll?" He asks. "On the way here...I remembered how I got to the cemetery....I had come from the underground....and I got lost....but I don't remember anything else...." I say and he nods. "Well, it's something." He says and sits beside me on the bed. "I...I get this feeling that I should know you...but not only you! Papyrus, alphys, and even that little kid that was at the clinic when we got there....I just wish I knew why" I say and he nods. "Just take it one day at a time" he says and goes to help Papyrus.

Sans's POV

I go into the kitchen and sit at the table. "Well, picking up anything?" Papyrus asks as he cooks. "It's faint but I can tell that she's hiding something. She definitely doesn't have amnesia, but she doesn't know much about recent events either. She claims she remembers coming up from the underground, but I bet if we asked Undyne to poke around, it would be a lie. Whatever the reason, she's all alone in this world and she's scared." I say and Papyrus nods. "I picked up on that too....it was like she didn't know her own body......you don't think that she...." Papyrus asks. "I intend to go check out the old lab tonight after she falls asleep. I just hope I'm wrong. I know how much you and Gaster love each other, but I have to know if he's started the homunculi project again." I say and Papyrus nods. "I do hope we're wrong too.....who knows what she's endured." He says. I nod.

Alexia's POV

I am in the hallway with my back against the wall. I can hear everything they are saying about me and I worry. "Don't you know it's rude to easedrop?" Sans says startling me. "D-don't you know it's rude to talk about someone who's listening?" I reply. "Touche. Look, why don't you come into the kitchen and lay it out straight for us. No more hiding." He says and I nod. I follow him into the kitchen and sit at the table. I sigh and look at them. "I....I know this is going to sound strange....but it's the truth....I...I was a human.....I...I died...I can't remember when or how.....but I woke up in that cemetery not understanding why I was a Skeleton. I don't know if I was a human that was important to anyone, but I know that I was one. I didn't want to lie...I just didn't..." I trail off. "You didn't know how we would take it?" Papyrus asks and puts plates o spaghetti on the table. My mouth waters from the smell alone. 'ok, he's definitely improved since I left' I think. "Yeah.....I mean humans don't do that. We don't change into monsters" I say and they nod. "So, I take it that you told alphys" sans says and I nod. "I knew she would keep I secret." I say and they nod. "......how do we even eat? I mean, we're Skeletons." I say and sans chuckles. "You got this one, bro" sans says. Papyrus sighs. "The food we eat is made specifically for Skeletons. It's mostly made of pure magic from the core in the underground. We can then prepare it like a human would prepare their own food. It essentially tastes the same from what I've been told. When we eat it, the physical form disolves back down into pure magic again an is absorded into our bones. Does that answer your question?" He asks and I nod. "Yup, thanks" I say and we eat in silence for a bit. "So...how do you feel about the room and clothes?" Sans asks. "The room is a little sparse on decorations but that allows me to make it as I want it. The clothes...I haven't looked at them yet. Did they belong to your friend?" I ask and sans nods. "Yeah....she was around your size. Besides, I doubt that she would want them just thrown away, not when someone could use them." He says. Papyrus frowns. "Sans, didn't I ask you to get rid of them a month ago?" He asks. "Yeah....well...it's a good thing I didn't, huh? Now Lexi has something to wear." Sans replies and stands up. "I'm going to Grillby's" he says and teleports from the house. Papyrus sighs. "I'm so sorry that you had to see that. It's been ten years. He should have already gotten over losing her. Just when I think that he's getting better, I find out that he's hidden something away that reminds him of what was lost....I understand that he loved her....and it was bad for him to hold her as she passed away....but she wouldn't want this. She would want him to be his happy, lazy self." Papyrus says. "He really loved her, didn't he?" I ask and Papyrus nods. "He was always watching over her.....you have to understand that she...her health was failing despite being so young. It wasn't until after we came to the surface that we found out that she had Cystic fibrosis.....it was slowly suffocating her...." He says and I hold his hand. "I'm sure that in the end, she wasn't thinking about the pain, but how much she loved you and sans. You both did so much for her." I say and he nods. "Sans...he just...he probably blames himself for her passing away" he says. I look at him in shock. "Wait, what! How the hell is he to blame! I was....oops...." I say and put my head on the table. "I knew there was more." Papyrus says. "Why....why did I get put this way, Paps.....I can't tell sans anything I want so bad to tell him...he could refuse to believe it and hate me forever....I would be left heart....soul....I don't even the right terms for anything about the Skeleton body!" I say and Papyrus sighs. "Lexi, for whatever reason you are back with us, you are. In time, you will learn. Don't worry so much about it. As for sans...you may be the only one to get him out of his depression. I have not seen him so happy in years." He says and I nod. "When....when I went...it was like falling asleep....sans promised me that he would be there when I woke up....and he was. He doesn't know it yet, but he kept that promise. It seems like only yesterday to me that it happened.....and.... everything is so new...." I say and he nods. "All we can do is take it day by day, Lexi." Papyrus says. "So, how long does he usually vanish for?" I ask. "He could be gone all night" he says. "Well....where is Grillby's? I'll go get him" I say and Papyrus gives me directions. I go to my room and go through the clothes. I smile and put on a stunning backless black dress with Matching shoes. I check myself in the bathroom mirror and frown. Grabbing a wet wipe, I clean the dirt off my skull and head downstairs. "If you're really sure about this, you'll need a little money for drinks. Oh, Grillby and Muffet got married. So, don't be surprised to see a little fire spider running around the place." Papyrus says giving me a bit of money. "Thanks paps. I'll try to get him back before sunrise" I say. "Good luck" he says as I leave. Following Papyrus's directions, I soon find the place. 'figures the house is within walking distance' I think and go inside. The place was a small but cozy restaurant. Muffet soon comes up to me. "Wow, you must be new. Haven't seen many Skeletons." She says. I rub my head. "Yeah....I'm staying with Papyrus and sans. My name is Lexi." I say and she smiles sadly. "So... that's why sans is in the bar area drinking down all our ketchup." She says. "Actually, he and Papyrus had a fight" I say and she nods. "Probably about Alexia. It's usually about her these days" Muffet says showing me to the bar area. It looks just like Grillby's place in the underground. I smile sadly. 'this will work out better than I thought' I think and sit at the end of the bar next to someone that looks like Asgore. "What can I get for you?" Grillby says coming over. He hasn't really changed. 'same ole Grillby' I think. "Oh....I heard you make something called a starry night. Can I have that?" I ask and he nods. "I haven't made one of those in a while" he says. "Really?" I ask and he nods as he works on my drink. "Sans gets pissed whenever someone tries to order one" the Asgore look alike says. I frown. "That's not fair to anyone. People have the right to drink what they want" I say and he nods. "I couldn't agree more. My name is Asriel." He says holding out his hand. "Ummmm...I don't really know my real name, I go by Lexi though." I say and shake his hand. "Amnesia?" He asks. "More or less....I know bits and pieces of things, but nothing recent" I say. "Hey, Asriel, leave her alone" sans says clearly drunk. "Sans, he isn't bothering me" I say. Sans doesn't seem to hear me and comes over. "We are having a polite conversation....well were until you butted in. You should go home and sleep it off, Sans" Asriel says. Sans seems to get a bit more angry "oh boy...not again" Asriel says. Sans summons a bone and swings. CRACK! Is heard throughout the establishment. At the last moment, I put myself between Asriel and sans. I crossed my arms above my head to block the blow. Pain erupts in my right arm as sans seems to sober up. "...Lexi...what are you....your arm!" Sans says and tries to help. "Stay away from me! You need serious help, Sans! I understand that you miss your friend, but it's getting out of hand!" I say. "Your drink, Lexi" Grillby says and I stir it and then down it before paying and storming out. I'm not surprised that sans isn't following me. I did leave him there speechless. Papyrus is luckily still awake when I get back, nursing my broken arm. "Lexi! What happened?" Papyrus asks an gets the first aid kit. I sit at the table. "Three guesses and he's related to you" I say and Papyrus frowns. Suddenly, Sans runs into the house. "Lexi! I'm so sorry!" He says coming over. "No you're not. You just say that to make yourself feel better. I understand loving and losing, Sans, believe me, I do. I've been there. However, holding on like this... pushing everything an everyone aside for the sake of a memory is not healthy! You almost attacked Asriel! He was just having a friendly conversation with me!" I snap at him. "You are so wrapped up in what may have been that you forgot the Skeleton you were. I've heard the stories. Alexia wouldn't want this from you!" I finally finish as Papyrus finishes bandaging my arm up. I stand up and go to my room, slamming the door closed. I change into some pajamas and cry laying on the bed. I end up falling asleep like that.


	3. History Lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Months after the incident at Grillby's, Lexi is learning how to use her magic. However....it's more powerful than anyone could have expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arvaris and Gastrus are my original characters. However, I'm willing to let them be used. Just please let me know if you do and give me credit.

Alexia's POV

It's been a couple months since the incident at Grillby's and I can't say that I have forgiven the bonehead yet. Sans, once he was completely sober, agreed that he needed help. Alphys refered him to Napstablook, who had once been the same, was now much better and a therapist. My arm didn't take as long as I thought it would to heal....it didn't even take as long as Papyrus thought it would. Alphys suggested that because of my high levels of determination, many factors of being a skeleton had received a boost. For example, the natural healing rate of a skeleton had been increased. So, instead of taking several months, it took a little under one. I finally got to meet Papyrus's boyfriend, Gaster. He had been in the underground when I was but trapped in the void. At first, I was a bit nervous around him. However, after some time, I developed a friendship with the older Skeleton. I even trusted him enough to tell him the truth about who I was. Between gaster and Alphys, we started to explore my limitations and strengths. Sans? Well, he's been getting better with his depression but he still spaces out from time to time. Sometimes, while wearing something specific, he'll stare at me with a sad look in his eyes. I managed to get a job helping Muffet in the restaurant. Over the past couple months, I've met most of my old friends from the underground. With Papyrus and Gaster's help, I've become more knowledgeable about my body and the important stuff to know about being a skeleton. We even confirmed the theory that alphys made about how I became a skeleton to begin with. "Determination is a very powerful trait. It is likely that your determination is what forced your soul to make and accept the change into a monster soul." Gaster says as we prepare an area for us to practice magic in. I nod. "I remember not wanting to disappear...." I say and he nods. "Well, no matter how it happened, I am glad you get to live a healthy life. You certainly deserve to" gaster says and I smile a little. Papyrus soon returns with Sans. He had made sure Sans went to his therapist sessions since that day. "Hey guys. How'd it go?" I ask. "I'm getting there. Tibia honest, I'm glad you forced me to do it." Sans answers. "I didn't force you to do anything, sans. I only opened your eyes so you could see things weren't right" I say and he nods. "So, why all the barrier magic? New subject to study that's dangerous, Gaster?" Papyrus asks. Gaster frowns. "Oh please, that was one time and I didn't know that tigers were so dangerous. Anyways, no, that's not the reason for the barriers. We are going to help Lexi learn how to use her magic today. We don't want to accidentally hurt anyone who may be watching us" Gaster says. I stare at him. "What?" He says. "A tiger? Really?" I ask. He shrugs. "It was cute and harmless at first" he says. "Yeah, until it grew up and started chasing me all over the lab." Papyrus says with his hands on his hips. I start to laugh, imagining Papyrus running from a tiger. "What happened to the tiger?" I ask when I stop laughing. "I gave him to a zoo" Gaster says. "Yeah, that was the last time Gaster had a pussy around the lab for a long time." Sans says making us look at him. "Sans, I'm glad you're getting back to your comedian self, but that was horrible" I say. He shrugs. "Sue me, I'm a little bit dusty. I really haven't joked around in years." He says. I smile a little Happy to see a bit of the sans I love shine beneath the depression that clung to him like a coat. "So, we goin to get this started?" Sans asks and we nod. Papyrus and gaster go into the barrier with me and Sans stays outside. "And why do I stay outside again?" He asks. I look at him. "Because you only have one hp and we don't want to accidentally dust you. You could always sell some hot dogs. We already are drawing a crowd" I say as people start to gather in curiously. He nods and closes the barrier behind us. "Now, for Skeletons, we have two different magic attacks. One being able to summon bones to attack with. The other, of course, being the gaster blasters." Gaster says and I look at him funny. "What?" He asks. "You named an attack after yourself?" I ask. "Oh..no, I was actually named after it. The gaster blasters are older then almost time itself. No one really knows how they came into being." He says and I nod. "Let's start with the basic bone attack. Observe as Papyrus demonstrates." Gaster says as Papyrus demonstrates how to summon bones. "You focus your magic into your dominant hand and think of it as an arrow on a bow. Then, let it go" Gaster says as Papyrus does so, sending bones at the target, hitting it dead center. There is a round of applause from the crowd and Papyrus takes the time to bow. 'he has definitely matured. Before my death, he would have strutted.' I think. "Do you think you can give it a try?" Gaster asks and I nod. Looking at the target, I raise my right hand and try to focus. My eyes start to glow as Papyrus's did, but they're a lot brighter, surprising me at first. "Yes, the glowing eyes will take getting used to." Gaster says. I try to focus on making the magic pool in my hand like the arrow that Gaster mentioned but it refused to act as I want. "Don't fight your magic. Let it shape itself. Your magic is a mirror of yourself." Gaster says and I nod. Taking a deep breath, I let go of trying to force it. The magic continues to pool in my hand and starts to drop onto the ground before me. "Ummm Gaster...I don't think that's an arrow..." Papyrus says. Gaster holds up a finger. When the magic finally stops, a sizeable pool is before me. "what is your desire, mistress?" a voice says from the pool as a pair of red eyelights appear in its darkness, making Gaster tremble. "....I need to understand....to understand our.... partnership in terms of fighting." I say. Gaster pulls Papyrus back. "Gaster, what's wrong?" Papyrus says before gaster puts his hand over his mouth and shakes his head. The voice starts to laugh. "Our partnership? That's rich.....Omega boss monsters like you see a familiar like me as no equal....we are simply tools...." It says as an arm reaches out, clawing at the ground at my feet. I don't budge. "I don't know what an Omega boss monster is but I am not like that. Everyone has a right to be treated with respect unless they prove they don't deserve it. You have done nothing to show that I shouldn't treat you like an equal." I say. The hand retreats back into the pool as the voice seems to be thinking. "You are definitely not like my previous masters......your determination....it is far stronger than I expected.....for one so small...." It says. "Come out....let us speak face to face" I say and it laughs again. "Are you certain? You may not like what you see" it says. "I will see you eventually....so, what does it matter if I see you now or months from now?" I ask. The eyelights seem to get bigger as four clawed skeletal hands shoot out of the pool followed by other black bones. The bones start to piece together as a black skull is the last to leave the pool. The eyelights set in two dark sockets and a fanged mouth. The skull is grabbed by one of the clawed hands and placed on the neck of a fifteen foot tall black Skeleton with four arms and wearing nothing but a loincloth over his pelvis. He looks over at gaster and smiles. "Hello Gaster.....long time....no chase...." The Skeleton says an Gaster trembles. "Hey! Leave him alone. He's not prey or an enemy." I say and the large Skeleton leans down a little to get a better look at me. "Hmmm I expected bigger.....more....you are barely a scrap of bone and magic....." He says poking my skull. I push his finger away from my head with a scowl. "I may be small, but I won't be pushed around by a brute like you!" I say. He looks at me and laughs. "You have some pluck, child......I like that in a....in a partner." He says and decides to sit down to make it easier for us to talk. He studies me for a bit. "You are different from the others.....but familiar.......hmmm perhaps....." He says. "Perhaps what?" I ask. "I have only felt one other like you....it was so long ago....I barely remember her. Like you, she treated me with kindness. Her soul was strong, although her body was weak....." He says and shakes his head. "Apologies......times of long passed tend to be difficult to remember for one of my age. I am called Arvaris......though none of my previous masters cared to bother remembering other than that one woman......" He says and takes off his skull to scratch it absentmindedly. I smile a little. "Arvaris....it's a wonderful name. I will remember it" I say making his eyelights look at me. "And what do I call you? Mistress?" He asks and I shake my head. "No, we are equals. You may call me what my friends do. My name is Lexi" I say with a smile. He smiles a little. "If you are learning your magic...since you summoned me.....you will no doubt be able to summon Gastrus. He can be.... difficult to tame. I will remain.... should you need my assistance in taming him" Arvaris says. "Who is Gastrus?" I ask. "He is more commonly called the Gaster Blaster. Over time and generations of Skeletons growing weaker than their proud roots, he has lost most of what he once was. However, I do believe that you can summon his true form" Arvaris says and I nod. Arvaris moves over to the side so I have room. "Gaster....you and your....friend had best stand beside me. Gastrus is by no means, tiny" Arvaris says and they stand next to him looking nervous. "Now....focus your magic.... imagine that it is another being....one separate from yourself....." Arvaris says. I try to focus and do as he said. For a few minutes, nothing seems to happen. Then, the ground within the barrier begins to shake. It's difficult to stay on my feet, but I manage as something claws its way out of the earth itself. One skeletal paw...then another reaches out and gains purchase on the ground. The being pulls itself up from the ground. Its skull is what I recall being the known Gaster blaster, but it wasn't done pulling itself free. A pair of skeletal wings soon follow the skull and a long, skeletal tail. I try to stay calm...to stay without fear. The being shakes off the dirt that still clung to its bones and looks at me with blood red eyelights.


	4. Death Collector

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things start to heat up between Alexia and sans

Alexia's POV

I stared into the blood red eyelights but I refused to back away. The skeletal dragon tilts it's head at me in curiosity. "She's decent, Gastrus. Don't eat her" Arvaris says from where he was sitting. Gastrus tilts his huge head and sniffs me a moment. I try to stay still so I don't provoke him. Then, Gastrus opens his huge mouth. 'this is it...I am going to die and there's no way I can come back this time' I think before a red spectral tongue licks me from head to toe. I look at him confused. Arvaris starts to laugh. "What's so funny?" Gaster asks. "I was pulling your leg, kiddo. Gastrus is a big puppy if I approve of someone. He's harmless to you." Arvaris says still chuckling. I glare at Arvaris for leading me on but I giggle as Gastrus nuzzles me. "That's enough, Gastrus. It's time to return to the void" Arvaris says standing up. Gastrus whimpers a little. "I know. We just got out, but she needs rest" Arvaris says and they vanish into the void. It's at that moment I everything goes black.

Sans's POV

I lower the barrier and rush to Lexi. 'no....no...no...not again. Oh please... don't do this to me again' I think as I get over to her. Papyrus is checking her over. "She'll be fine. She just overused her magic a little" Papyrus says and I sigh in relief. Papyrus looks at me. "Sans....are you alright?" He asks. I look away and rub my head. "Y-yeah, why wouldn't I be?" I say. He frowns. "Sans, remember what napstablook said" Papyrus says. "......fine....for a moment there....i...I felt something....like I was losing Alexia again.....but I know she isn't her but...but I..." I say and Gaster puts his hand on my shoulder. "You care about Lexi. She's filling the void Alexia left and you got scared that you were about to lose her too" he says and I nod. Papyrus smiles and suddenly picks me up in a hug. "You're really getting better, brother! I am so proud of you!" He says and I chuckle. "I guess I was getting tired of being bonely" I say and Papyrus drops me on my ass. "You just had to ruin a touching moment with a pun, didn't you?" Papyrus says. I chuckle. "You said you missed my puns" I say. "I take it back" Papyrus says and he picks up Lexi. I chuckle and get back up. I look around at the ruined field in the park. "Welp, that's going to take some explaining." I say. Gaster chuckles. "Well, the city has been planning on putting in a duck pond. Lexi just gave them an excellent start" he says and we nod.

Sometime later, Alexia's POV

I wake up in my bed. Nearby, sans is asleep in a chair. 'talk about deja Vu...' I think. "Sans?" I say and he jolts awake. He looks at me and sighs in relief. "You had me worried, Lexi. You've been out for days" he says. "I...I have?" I ask and he nods. "It's to be expected. It was your first attempt with magic and you used a heck of a lot of it. Your body isn't used to using it." He says and I nod. There's a knock on the door and Papyrus comes in. He smiles when he sees me awake. "See, sans, I told you that she would be fine. Sans was acting like a big baby the whole time you were resting." Papyrus says and comes to check me over. Sans blushes and rubs the back of his head. "I wasn't really that bad, was I?" He asks. "Waking me up at all hours of the night to check on her. So, yes, you were" he says. I giggle and Papyrus helps me sit up. I groan a little. "Everything feels sore...how is that when I haven't lifted anything?" I ask. "When using magic for the first time, the effects on the body are similar to working out. You're not used to it an your body has to recover from it." He says and I nod. "I will have to say that I've never seen Gaster so terrified." Papyrus says. "Arvaris....we spent a lot of time together in the void" gaster says from the door. "You're back early, Gaster. How is everything doing?" Papyrus asks a bit concerned. "It's doing well, Papyrus. Please stop worrying so much." Gaster says and wraps his arms around Papyrus from behind. "I am trying to examine Lexi, Gaster." Papyrus says. I giggle. "So, what's going on with you two? Gaster is more touchy and Papyrus is more worried tan normal." I ask. Sans flashes me a grin. "The city finally approved our rights to incubate our young in the cemeteries again. Papyrus and Gaster are going to have a kid" he says making me smile. "That's awesome guys!" I say and Papyrus blushes. "Well...yeah...it is, but I still worry. It hasn't been done in so long and there can be complications." He says before laughing as Gaster kisses his neck. "Relax, I am way older than you and sans. I was on the surface before the war and know what I'm doing, papy." Gaster says. Papyrus smiles. "I know...I'm sorry...I'm just..." He trails off. "Nervous, love?" Gaster says and Papyrus nods. I smile. "You're going to be a great mom, Papyrus. You'll see." I say and he blushes. "You really think so?" He asks. "Of course! Worlds above, we all know that sans has given you plenty of practice" I say. "Hey!" Sans says pretending to be angry but he looks adorable instead. I giggle as the others laugh. "Well, since you are awake, I will go get you something to eat. Don't get out of that bed. I doubt that your legs will support you at the moment" Papyrus says and leaves with Gaster. I smile watching them go. "You know....when I saw you fall..." Sans says somehow right next to the bed now. 'he must have moved while I was watching Papyrus leave. "I...I felt like my soul was being crushed again...like I was losing someone....someone important to me again" he says. I frown. "Sans..." I say but he stops me. "I know... you're not her, but this feeling...I can't shake it....I don't want to wait until it's too late again....I don't want to regret waiting so long....." He says as a few tears trickle down his face. "I....I...I love you, Lexi. And it's not because you remind me so much of Alexia. I...I just...I can't afford to wait to say it until I know you feel the same.....my soul can't handle it." He says and I kiss him, surprising him. "Sans....I know how it is to love and lose. I...I love you too, but we should take this slow. Can you do that? For me?" I ask and he nods and hugs me. I smile softly and drift into sleep again. 

Dream start

I'm walking in a field somewhere. I look around and notice that I am alone. "Finally found you." A voice says. The voice sends shivers down my spine. "Don't you know that you can't cheat death? Such a rude human" it says and I turn around. It is a skeleton and looked like Sans, but wasn't. He looked like the stereotypical image of the grim reaper and I tremble. "You, human, died ten years ago. The dead are meant to stay dead" he says. I back away from him slowly. "Do not worry.... Alexia....I have to be with you in the waking world in order to reap your soul." He says and gently touches my face. "So soft....so.... delicate" he says and removes his hand. I then notice I look as I did as a human. "it will take some time to find which AU you are in, but I will find you....so, I suggest that you get your affairs in order" he says.

Dream end

I wake up in a cold sweat. "Whoa! Easy, Lexi!" Sans says. I start to cry and sans takes me in his arms. "Hey...hey what's wrong?" He asks rubbing my back. "....I...I saw a skeleton....he looked like you but...he was different....he wore black robes...and had a sythe." I say crying in his arms. "Hey, it's just a bad dream. That's all it is." He says and I try to calm down. "Guess you are right" I sniffle but deep down....I knew he was wrong. That reaper will come for me. Come to collect the soul that cheated him.

A few days later

I giggle as sans leads me somewhere blindfolded. "Sans, can I take it off yet?" I ask. "no peeking, Lexi" he says and lets go of my hand. I smile and wait. I hear sans moving around and then him trip. "Shit" he says. "Are you alright, sans?" I ask with a giggle. "Yeah! Yeah, I'm good! No peeking!" He says and I wait. After a bit of clattering about, sans comes back over to me. "Ok, close your eyes. It's pretty bright out here" he says and I close them. I feel him remove the blindfold. "Ok...you can open them." He says and I open them. Sans had teleported us to the cemetery where we met. There's a picnic laid out on a blanket. Sans was right about how bright it was under the full moon. "Sans...." I say. "I know, I know. You said to take it slow. Consider this our first date, doll." He says and I smile a little. "It's lovely, sans." I say and sit on the blanket. "But why a cemetery?" I ask. He rubs his head. "I forget that you use to be human. Cemeteries are the most romantic spot to skeletons....sorry I'm not really good at romantic by human terms." He says and then blushes as I kiss his cheekbone. "It is romantic... romantic in the fact you tried so hard.....sans....I....I need to tell you something." I say and look at my grave again. It reminded me that he was coming for me. "Hey, you can tell me anything, Lexi." He says having me look at him. I look down. "You promise me that you won't be mad?" I ask. "....why would you think I would be mad?" He asks. "Sans....I...I know who I was....from day one...I...I just...you looked so broken.....I didn't want to...to be rejected because of your grief....I...I'm so sorry...." I say starting to cry. He touches my face. "Hey, calm down. Why would you even think any of that? I'd never hate you." He says and kisses my forehead. "Such a fitting setting...for a funeral" a voice says making me freeze. "Hey, buddy. I don't know who you are but you can step off. This is a private picnic. So go or you'll be in for a really bad time" sans says. I stop sans from getting up. The voice laughs. "I'm sorry to say, but I have come to ruin this picnic. Your friend and I have unfinished business. Don't we, Alexia?" He says coming into view. Standing there in the moonlight was the grim reaper from my dreams. "I told you....no one cheats death"


	5. Life Finds a Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reaper and Sans face off over Alexia's fate. Who will win? Who will bite the dust?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, please leave a comment! I'm normally not very good at fight scenes. I would love to hear how I did

Alexia's POV

Sans looks at me in shock. Reaper laughs. "This is rich....did she not tell you? That she's your lover?" Reaper says coming in close. His hand gently traces my face. "I thought I told you to get your affairs in order....." He says. Sans grabs my hand and teleports us, but not far. "What the hell?" Sans growls. Reaper chuckles. "Teleportation magic is quite limited in my presence. At the most, you get a few feet." Reaper says. "Lexi.....no... Alexia, you need to run!" Sans says. "And where can she run that death cannot follow? She was supposed to die ten years ago. That was the end of her allotted days. Yet, she still lives." Reaper says. "Hide somewhere safe...I'll hold him off." Sans says, his left eye starting to glow. Reaper chuckles. "You really should learn you place....royal judge." Reaper says and throws a punch at sans. Sans blocks by holding his forearms in front of his face. "I thought I told you to hide!" He yells and I nod. Managing to get my legs to work, I run off to find a safe place to hide.

Sans's POV

I smile knowing that Alexia is safe...for now. We will have a lot to talk about when this is over.....but first things first. I glare at reaper. "The moonlillies are blooming, the nightingales are singing, guys like you...." I say and dodge his attack and land one of my own on his face, throwing him into a family crypt. "Should go back to where they fucking came from" I say. I hear a laugh as reaper climbs out of the building. "You pack more power than I remember....your stats are higher than before....I wonder why that is?" He says an teleports. I frown as I wait for his smug ass to pop back up. I feel the air behind me change and manage to dodge his attack by rolling out of the way. "You really expect to land a hit coming out of a teleport? I specialize in that shit. I know where you will pop up....and when." I say and reaper grins. "Good to know...." He says and teleports again. This time, he teleports constantly in a circle around me. It makes I difficult to tell where he is due to the after images. 'be patient....be calm....he's no worse than frisk.....' I think and wait for my chance. Then, I see it...a small delay between the after images. I smile like an idiot and punch at that small moment, knocking reaper on his ass. "I gotta admit, that was difficult to read....for about a minute. If that's all you got, reaper, then, you're in trouble. I'm not about to let you take Alexia away from me. And I'm sure as shit ain't gonna let you dust me." I say as he get back to his feet. "You sure do talk a lot for someone who has died more than anyone in this AU." Reaper says an comes at me again. By this time, I can read his attack pattern. 'thanks paps for all the puzzles' I think and easily dodge his attacks and kick him in the chest. I vaguely hear a few ribs break but it doesn't seem to faze him...at least not yet. He counters with a kick of his own, hitting my face, and I feel my right eye socket start to crack. I grab his foot and throw him towards a tombstone. However, the cheater brings out a pair of wings. "That's cheating" I say. "No one ever said that death was fair." Reaper says and I can tell that the smug bastard is smirking at me. He then starts to dive bomb at me, making me take cover behind the larger tombstones. "Ok...you want to play that way, two can do this." I say and use blue magic to grab his soul. It doesn't last long, but it does mess up his flight plan. He flies into a weeping willow tree and gets tangled in the branches. I summon three gaster blasters and hold my hand up. "Get fucking dunked on, Asshole" I say and bring my hand down signaling them to fire.

Meanwhile.......  
Alexia's POV

I had ran since sans told me to go hide. Suddenly, the ground shakes and I see gaster blasters firing at something. Both of them are Skeletons....so naturally, I'm afraid for sans's life. I start running back to where he is. 'no...oh gods no... please...sans...please be ok' I think. Suddenly, Papyrus and Gaster come around a corner at high speed and I run into them. I find myself on my ass. "Lexi? What's going on? Where's Sans?" Papyrus asks as Gaster helps me up. I start to cry. "...he...he's fighting death itself." I say. Papyrus looks confused but Gaster frowns. "Reaper....why is he here? It doesn't make any sense" Gaster says. I look down. "He...he's after me....he says I cheated him...." I say and Gaster nods. "I don't understand. Who is reaper and what do you mean you cheated him?" Papyrus asks confused. "Reaper is basically Sans but from another world entirely. In his world, he and his Papyrus are the gods of death. They reap those that die and take them to their final rest. It is said that no one cheats death." Gaster explains and Papyrus nods. "But I did...and now he's come to collect what he's owed." I say trembling. "He is owed nothing, my child" a kind voice says. I turn to see Toriel, but she's wearing a beautiful green dress with gold accents. "I have told him several times that you were granted new life. Yet, he still fails to grasp the concept. It's new in our world and he's still adjusting to it. Forgive me. My name is Toriel. I am the Goddess of life in my world. I often come to other worlds to help seed life. Such as one that grows in this dark place." She says making Gaster and Papyrus look at each other. "You mean our..." Papyrus asks and she nods. "I am happy to say that she is very healthy" she says. Papyrus and Gaster both smile. "Hate to rain on this moment, but I'm worried about Sans. He or that reaper just shot off three Gaster blasters!" I say and they nod and we make our way to the fighting as the sky lights up and more blaster fire is heard.

Sans's POV

I wipe the sweat from my forehead. "I'm not going to lie to myself, I haven't fought this hard in a long time. You should feel honored that I am even going this far, buddy" I say standing on one of my gaster blasters across from reaper. We both were getting down to the last of our hp. This last moment....this last attack would decide things. "You really think you have a chance? I have only began to fight." Reaper says and holds his arm out to his side. His hand glows and a long sythe with a gaster blaster skull for the head of the blade appears in his hand. "It is you who should be honored. I rarely have the need to draw my sythe into a fight. I prefer to fight with my own power instead of the power of those I reap." He says as the blade starts to glow a bright blue. 'well shit....' I think as he comes at me with speed that he didn't have before. 'Alexia....I'm sorry...I guess I wasn't strong enough to protect you' I think. Right as reaper is about to strike, vines spring up and grab us both, stopping the fight completely. Reaper grumbles. "Dammit, Tori! This is none of life's business!" He yells furious as the vines bring us back to the ground. Before us is Toriel but not one I knew. She wore a green dress adorned with gold accents. She does not look too happy, tapping her toe. "it is my business because I specifically told you that she was granted new life! I take my eyes off you for one moment and you're off causing trouble! Do you have any idea in that thick skull of yours what you could have done?" She says letting us go. Our gaster blasters have long been dispelled and we both were exhausted. Reaper rubs his head. "You almost killed an innocent soul, reaper! One that has been incubating in this very cemetery!" She continues to yell at him. Reaper pales. "I....stars...I'm sorry Tori..I..." He says looking properly ashamed of himself. "If you're sorry, you can go convince ink to fix the damage you caused here" she says. "....yes Tori" he says and teleports. Alexia's POV She looks at us. "I truly am sorry for Reaper's actions. As I have said, he's still new to the concept of new life. His brother caught on so much quicker." She says with a sigh. We nod. "At least that scary situation is over now." I say and she nods. She smiles. "I still want to make up for it.....hmmm when you and sans decide....tap this gem with a small amount of magic. I'll be happy to preside over the event" she says handing me a small crystal rose. "I must be going. Life is always busy" she says before disappearing through a portal. "I'm so glad that's over..."I say. "Me....too..." Sans says before falling face first into the ground. "Sans!" I say and run to him. Papyrus kneels down and checks on him. "He's fine...just exhausted. He used more magic than I even thought he was capable of." Papyrus says and picks his brother up gently. "He has a few injuries, but nothing life threatening.....he certainly has gotten stronger....his hp is up to a hundred." Papyrus says and we head home.


	6. Life Choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A month after fighting reaper, sans wakes up to many things changing.

Alexia's POV

I come back home from working at Muffet and Grillby's after a long day. "I'm home" I say but there's no answer. "Huh...." I go into the kitchen and find a note on the fridge. "Alexia, we went out to check on our little girl. Please keep an eye on sans. The cracks in his skull still refuse to heal. Thanks, Papyrus. P.s. dinner is in the microwave" I read out to myself. I sigh and look in the microwave. It's my favorite, Papyrus's spaghetti. I smile and decide to check on Sans before I eat. It has been a month since death came calling and Sans fought reaper back. A month and he still hasn't awakened. Gaster assured me that it was common, especially after a huge battle for Skeletons to be laid up weak from the battle itself. I go into sans's room and smile a little. "I'm home, sans" I say and gently kiss his head. I sigh and sit next to him. "....I learned how to make some of Muffet's popular pastries today. She even said that someday I may even do better than he cooking....I doubt it though. It's not really my passion, but I guess I don't really know what a passion is" I say and gently take his hand. Most of his injuries had healed a couple weeks ago, but the cracks starting at his right eye socket and spreading up and over the top of his skull had refused to heal or be healed. "I do know that...I owe you so many answers.....and I cannot wait to give them to you." I say and get up. I'm about to leave when something grabs my hand. I look to see sans's left eyelight looking at me. I smile sadly. "Hey you. You had us all worried." I say and sit back down. "I feel like shit" he says making me giggle. "You kind of look like shit, sans, but it's not as bad as when you collapsed." I say. "How....how long?" He asks. "You have been out a month. Don't worry, you didn't miss Iliana's emergence. She's due any day though." I say. "Iliana?" He asks. "Oh, yeah, you were busy fighting when we found out. Toriel, the goddess of life, she confirmed that Papyrus and Gaster are going to have a little girl. They're naming her Iliana." I say. Sans smiles a little. "Papyrus has been driving everyone crazy. The whole house is baby proof and he's even baby proofed Gaster's lab" I say making sans chuckle. "That sounds like my bro" he says and I smile. "Asriel finally asked Chara to marry him. I didn't go to the wedding. I didn't feel like you should be left at home alone, but Papyrus said it was beautiful" I say. Sans nods and hisses a little in pain. "Careful...the cracks in your skull... they're still refusing to heal" I say. He sighs. "If it was going to heal, it would have already. It must be tampering with my magic. Must be why it won't heal" he says and tries to sit up. "Easy, sans" I say and help him sit up. "Is there anything to eat? I'm starving" he asks. "Yeah. Give me a minute to warm it up" I say and he nods. I go to the kitchen and heat up the spaghetti. I could always fix me something in a bit. I come back with the plate, spoon, fork, and a cloth to keep spills to a minimum. "Paps made spaghetti? Wait....this is your dinner, Alexia" he says. "I can fix me something in a bit. You're probably starving" I say. He sighs "yeah...you got me there" he says and starts to eat. "You probably want your answers....about why..." I say. "Yeah...I think I get it...I was a mess an you were confused about so much....stars...ten years....you missed a lot and it must have been hard for you." He says and continues to eat. "Yeah....and I wasn't human anymore. Can't forget that. I mean, I'm glad the breasts were gone. Those things were huge and made it hard to breathe and hurt my back. There's bits I miss because they were fun." I say and sans snorts. "You still have a pussy, if you're wondering. It just doesn't show up if you're not in the mood. It's what we call an ecto body part. All Skeletons can summon ecto bodies. It just requires more magic to maintain. So, many don't use ecto bodies." He says and I gape at him. He chuckles. "The incubation in the cemetery was usually done by two male parents or a couple that couldn't have a child the normal way." He says making me blush. "And only female Skeletons can do it the normal way" he finishes. "You mean to say that I would have an ecto body while being pregnant?" I ask. "That would be correct. It's an interesting experience, being able to watch a baby Skeleton grow in the womb" gaster says at the door. I look at gaster with a blush. "Sans, you just woke up. You should know better." Gaster says. Sans blushes. "Sorry...I guess I just got carried away." He says. Gaster sighs. "It's good that you are awake. It's time. Iliana is about to emerge. Papyrus asked me to come get you two." He says and he teleports us to the cemetery. I have to help Gaster support sans, but we make it. "Papyrus, Sans woke up just in time" Gaster says and Papyrus smiles. He's waiting near a gravestone. "The common belief is that you do your research on the owners of the nearby graves. Skeleton parents seek out graves o those that lead lives filled with kindness and goodness. It's believed that these traits may be passed onto the child. Papyrus and I spent weeks researching before we found the perfect place" gaster says as we sit down nearby. "Alexia, no matter how much you want to, we can't help her emerge. It will weaken them. Think of it like a baby bird hatching. I you break open the egg, the chick won't survive long" sans says. "Shhhh! I think I see something moving!" Papyrus says a little excited. I smile and watch as the ground starts to bend upwards. I am memorized as I watch a small Skeleton hand reaches out of the ground and starts to pull itself out of the ground. In all, it takes almost half an hour before Iliana finally frees herself from the ground. Papyrus looks at gaster, who nods. He then goes over to Iliana and gently picks her up and cradles her close to his chest. Gaster goes over and smiles. "She's beautiful, love. Perfect like you" he says and kisses her forehead gently. "She has your hands, gaster" Papyrus says and they com over to us with Iliana. She's so tiny, but I know that she has a lot of power. She looks around curiously with big yellow eyelights. "She's so cute." I say. "And the first Skeleton born in a long time and the first on the surface since the barrier fell" gaster says with a smile. A couple weeks pass by quickly and it came to a decision that me and sans wanted out own place. One could say that one of the reasons was Iliana keeping everyone up at night. However, that wasn't the case. Papyrus and Gaster were now married and needed their space. So, me and sans found a place not too far away from their house for ourselves. "Huh?" I say. Muffet smiles "I said, when are you and sans going to finally get married? It's been a long time coming for both of you" she says while we were baking. "I don't really want to rush things, Muffet. Sans has had to deal with a lot since he woke up. Two new family members, moving, and not to forget that the cracks in his skull still refuse to heal. I don't want him to get overwhelmed right now." I say and she pouts. "You know very well that he can handle it. So, what's the real problem?" She asks. I sigh. "Who says that there's a problem, Muffet?" I say. "No one is. I just think it's about time you two...oh hey sans." Muffet says. Sans smiles at us from the door to the kitchen. "Hey ya, Muffet. Can I borrow Alexia fo a bit?" He asks. She smiles "actually, I was about to send her home for the day." She says and he nods. I look at Muffet with suspiciously. "Go on, dear. Go find out what he wants" she says an I go to find him. He's waiting for me at the front door. "I want to take you somewhere special" sans says and takes my hand. "Ready?" He asks and I nod. I feel like the bottom of my stomach fell out on me as we teleport. I manage not to throw up when it's over and I look around. "Sans, are we?" I ask. He smiles. "Yeah... Grillby's place in the underground. I...I wanted to bring you here.....worlds above...I remember when you first came in here. You were covered in snow and so sick..... Grillby gave you a room for the night and you were so tired..... Papyrus agreed to let you stay with us and I didn't know what to expect really. I had been stuck in the same loop of time for so long.....but instead of frisk coming back to kill everyone again...it was you....you broke that cycle...you saved everyone." He says pacing. "Sans....what are you taking this?" I ask. He stops and looks at me. He sighs. "I...i....will you marry me, Alexia?"


	7. Death's Remorse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexia contemplates her future with Sans and Sans tries to find her

Alexia's POV

I stare at sans in surprise. "Sans...I" I start to say. He takes my hands in his. "I should have asked you long ago.... please Alexia..... don't make me beg." He says and I start to cry. "Of course I will marry you, Sans" I say and he picks me up, whirling me around. I laugh and he kisses me. The world seems to melt away and it's just us. I gently put my forehead against his. I then wake up. I look around and realize that It was just a dream. I curl up on my bed and start to cry. It felt so real, but it was a dream. There's a knock at my door. "Hey, Alexia, it's getting late. You're going to be late for work." I hear sans say. I stand beside the door. "I... I'm not feeling good today, sans. Can you let muffet know that I taking a sick day?" I ask. I swear I can hear him frown. "Yeah, sure, Lexi. Get some rest" he says and leaves. I wait for Sans to leave before I head out. After a bit of walking, I come up to Undyne at the entrance to the underground. She smiles as I come up. "Hey, Alexia. What are you doing up here?" She asks. I rub my head. "I was hoping that I could go to waterfall. I...I need some time to think about some things" I say. She thinks a minute. "Yeah, but be careful. Some of the monsters still in the underground still attack people." She says and I nod. "I have Arvaris and Gastrus always with me if I run into trouble" I say an she nods. "Just be careful. Sans would have my head if anything happens to you" she says letting me pass.

Meanwhile at home.....

Sans comes back with some take out. "I wonder if Alexia is feeling better." He says and goes to her room. He finds the room empty. There's a note on the desk. "Sans, needed time to think. I'll be back before dinner time. Just dealing with some old memories that..." The note ends there. Sans puts the take out in the fridge and goes out to look for Alexia.

Back in the underground.....

I have made it to waterfall relatively quickly. I sit on the edge of a bridge. Things have moved so fast and my head was spinning. I go ahead and let Arvaris and Gastrus out to stretch and get a break from the void. I've gotten more stamina for using my magic. So they're able to be out longer. "Behave yourselves" I say and go back to thinking. I hear Arvaris sit down beside me as Gastrus goes to play in the water. "I'm getting too old for this... what's eating ya, kiddo?" He asks. I sigh. Honesty between me and Arvaris had always been key to us doing our best. "I don't know what to do, Arvaris. I want to be more serious with sans but..." I trail off. "He's still recovering" he says and I nod. "Sounds more like an excuse to me, kiddo. What's really stopping ya from taking the leap?" He asks. I sigh. "Be...before I fell into the underground, I was engaged. The guy was funny and smart... everything I could ever want....but then I go sick again and he...he just abandoned me when I really needed him. I know sans isn't like that, but I still feel that fear that one day he'll be gone" I say. "Well, one day, he will be. It's called the end of the road, death. I've seen many live and die in my life. Most don't really grab what's most important until it's too late." He says. "Yeah...been there." I say. He takes his skull off and scratches it. "Then, you should have already learned this lesson, kid. You keep stalling and you'll lose him again. I'm not trying to tell ya what to do. You're the mistress here, but as your friend......you should just follow your soul. Let it lead you" he says putting his skull back on before joining Gastrus. "If only I knew how...." I say and think some more. "ALEXIA! Where are you? ALEXIA!" I soon hear the echo flowers call from deep in waterfall. Arvaris and Gastrus look at me. "Heh....look at that, he came to look for ya." Arvaris says and he disappears. Gastrus comes over and lets me sit behind his head. I never asked how and I probably don't want to know how, but Gastrus opens his wings and flies off in the direction the echos were coming from. From the opposite direction, sans runs up and sees Gastrus flying away. "Where is she going? ALEXIA!" He yells but I'm too far away now. Sans frowns and Chases after Gastrus. Gastrus lands in a clearing and I get off. "Sans?" I call out. I look around and soon see sans running up. "I have been looking everywhere for you!" He says and hugs me tight. "Sans.....I....." I say and look away from him. He makes me look at him. "I was so scared when I found out you came down here. It's no longer safe down here, Alexia." He says, clearly worried. "Sans, I have both Arvaris and Gastrus to protect me. We've been training a lot while you were recovering." I say. He sighs. "....I can't help but worry" he says. "I know. I needed to think and Arvaris and Gastrus needed time out of the void. This was a better place for them instead of in the middle of town" I say and he nods. I look at the echo flowers and sigh. "Lexi?" Sans asks. I kneel down and look at one of them. "I...I miss my sister.....I forgot.....about her until recently. She was completely against me going to mount ebbot. Said I won't com back, like the others...." I say and sans just stares at me. ".....she...he name was frisk, wasn't it?" Sans asks. I look at him. "Yeah, why?" I say and stand up. He looks at me sadly. "She came here after you...died. Once she was told about your death, she started killing....it was a time loop.....I don't know how many times she came and destroyed everything in her rage. But one run, I managed to evacuate everyone before she arrived. She easily made her way to waterfall.....she found the door to the void and gaster was able to escape but....well.... Arvaris got a snack....I'm...I'm so sorry, Alexia. Frisk is dead...." He says. I stare out over the water. "Frisk choose....she choose her path.....and she paid for it in blood" I say not to broken up about it. "You're... taking this well" sans says. "Frisk and I were never close. I think she hated how I was always sick......I was always in the hospital and it ate what money we had to spare. She had to wear hand me downs an didn't have many toys or friends....it was only a matter of time before she lashed out at someone." I say and sans nods. I stand up and he wraps his arms around me. "Alexia....you are the most important person in my life... only matched by Papyrus, but he's my bro. Anyways....I really don't want to wait any longer......I don't know if gaster and Papyrus explained how proposals go, but it's not like how humans do it. Well...not exactly. Without the flesh that humans have, rings don't really stay on. We do have rings, but they're kept on a necklace each person in the engagement wears....when they're close, the rings glow" he says rubbing his head nervously. "Sans? Are you ok?" I ask. "Yea...yeah I am. I..." He sighs. "I should have asked this ten years ago....." He says and goes to a knee. "Alexia, please say you will marry me..... please tell me that you will bin your soul with mine" he says. He reaches in his pocket and brings out a pair of bone rings, each with their own necklace made of silver. I recognize them because I've seen Papyrus and Gaster wearing them. "Sans...." I say. "Please, Alexia. I've waited for over ten years..... please don't make me wait any longer" he asks and I nod trying not to cry. Sans gives me a huge smile. "Oh Alexia. We...we each wear these until the wedding....it's basically the same as a human wedding. During the wait, our souls provide energy to the bone rings. We then exchange the rings at the wedding. The magic stored within is what makes them glow. They're responding to the soul of the one that powered the ring." He says putting the necklace around my neck. He then does the same himself. "So.....(wrapping arms around his neck)....how long do Skeletons normally wait before the wedding?" I ask, a hungry edge to my voice. I know, I know, I really have to wait to bone my skele, but, dammit if I didn't want to now. Sans blushes. "The usual is about a week....." He says and I nod. "Well, best keep to tradition. (Smiles) i really can't wait....." I say. He smiles. "I can't either. We should probably head back up..... Papyrus said for me to come by so he can check on my skull." He says and I nod. He takes my hand gently and teleports us to Papyrus's yard. I smile and he knocks on the door. Papyrus soon answers the door and smiles seeing the necklaces. "Oh brother! It's about time!" He says picking him up in a hug. "I'm so happy for you and Alexia!" He says and lets sans down again. Papyrus gently hugs me. "Yeah... it's been a long time coming bro" sans replies as we go inside. "Gaster at work?" I ask an Papyrus nods. "He took Iliana with him today. He's just studying the effect sunlight is having on Skeletons. It's nothing dangerous or anything." He says and makes us some tea. "Anyways, I am happy to see you two finally stop dancing around this. If it's not sans saying you weren't ready, it was you saying you didn't want to scare him away" Papyrus says and we chuckle. "Now, let's get a look at your skull, brother" he says an gently removes the bandages. I frown seeing the cracks again. They started at his eye socket and went up his skull similar to Gaster's scar over the right eye. "I don't understand why it's no healing, brother" Papyrus says with a frown. "It's because I cursed him" a voice says making us jump. "Sorry....to pop in. I just wanted to come talk. Nothing more" reaper says coming out of the shadows. I frown. "What do you mean you cursed him?" I ask. "Simple really....it's not something I can control, mind you. However, whenever someone breaks something on my body, their worst injury will refuse to heal. It will heal enough to not hurt but, the cracks will never fade" he explains. We nod. "I'm truly sorry about everything. As Tori said, new life is a very new concept to me. In our world, it's only just started to be used." He says and we nod. "I will have to say, I haven't been pushed that hard in a long time." He says. "Gaster says that living underground so long without the sun, it weakened the surviving skeletons from the war. Some died from a brittle bone illness that came about shortly after the barrier was raised" sans says. Reaper nods. "And after ten... almost eleven years on the surface, the light of the sun would have improved the health of you, gaster, and Papyrus." He says and Papyrus nods. "Well, I must be going.... death's work is never done." He says an vanishes into the shadows again. I look at sans a little worried. "Sans....your right eyelight looks a bit dimmer" I say. Papyrus takes a look. "It is likely due to it being covered for so long. He'll be fine, Alexia" Papyrus says. Sans nods. "Yeah, I can see through it just fine, Lexi. So, don't worry" he says but part of me couldn't stop worrying. "Ok sans." I say. "Well, it's not going to heal completely. So, make sure the cracks stay clean, brother. You don't need an infection" Papyrus says and we nod.


	8. Faded Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans's vision worsens and Alexia reaches out to he family

Alexia's POV

To be honest, I didn't know anything about how Skeletons got married. So, I went to Grillby. If anyone knew other than the obvious skeles around, it was Grillby. I enter the restaurant/bar and head for Grillby's area. "Hey Grillby" I say taking a seat at the bar. He smiles. "Hello, Alexia. First off, congratulations. Muffet and I have been wondering when he would ask. So, how can I help you?" He says with a smile. I sigh. "Being that I was a human once....I don't know anything about Skeleton weddings. Thought you might know. The boys are all busy." I say as he nods. "Indeed...I've been to a few...before the war. It's a special occasion. Not only a marriage in the sense of being together but also the binding of souls" he says. "Sans mentioned binding souls but I didn't ask" I say. "It's a very serious thing to think about before considering it. Once a soul bind is done, it cannot be undone.....I think there's a couple that can better explain it to you." He says. "Who?" I ask. He smiles. "Dogamy and Dogaressa. Their souls are bound to each other." He says and as if on que, they come in from outside. "Ah, just the couple we were talking about" Grillby says as they come over. Dogaressa looks a little irritated. "And just were you talking about?" She asks. "Alexia and sans are finally going to get married. I was just saying that she should talk to you and Dogamy if she wants to know more about soul binding" Grillby says and Dogaressa smiles a little. "Oh really? It's about damn time he asked. Anyways, yes, we can tell you all about it. What do you want to know?" She asks as they take a seat next to me. "Does...does it hurt?" I ask. She smiles. "Not at all....unless it's forced. Soul binds rely on both sides being willing." She says and I nod. "What... happens after?" I ask and her smile gets bigger. "My dear, the binding will have to be strengthened....through sex. It's one of the best parts. Both sides smoothing out the rough edges of the bind, making it stronger." She says. Dogamy grins a little. "What does it do?" I ask. "Well, you'll never be able to get separated from your mate. You will always find each other again. A bind is like an invisible rope. Always connecting you and your lover. Eventually, you will be able to send thoughts and feelings through it. You'll never really be alone again. It'll be annoying at times, but it's always nice to know that there's always someone there who loves you and is there for you." Dogamy says and Dogaressa nods. "Why can't it be undone?" I ask out of curiosity. "Because, part of your soul is exchanged for part of your lovers. Even after they become dust....a part of them lives on within your soul, but in the same breath, part of you dies with them....it happened to my parents" Dogaressa says and I nod. "Soul binding is a very serious thing to consider. It shouldn't be done on a whim...." Grillby says and they nod. "But you don't have to worry so much! You and sans have had a relationship for what? Twelve years now counting the ten he spent grieving you" Dogamy says and gets hit in the back of the head by Dogaressa. They look at each other a moment. Dogamy sighs. "Sorry, Alexia....that was a bit rude." He says. "It's ok...." I say and get up. "I have to get going. I have training with Undyne and I don't want to keep her waiting" I say and leave, heading to the underground entrance. I think about everything Dogaressa and Dogamy said as I walk. It's a little unsettling to me...the prospect of someone else knowing what you are thinking and feeling. Before I know it, I'm at the entrance. "Hey Alexia" Undyne says. I smile a little "hey" I reply. Undyne looks at me suspiciously. "Ok, what's up?" She asks. I sigh. "Just trying to wrap my head around this soul binding thing...." I say and she nods. "Yeah, I guess it would be a bit unsettling since you weren't raised with the concept. Alphys and I are bound. It's not so bad. It can be pretty damn useful." She says. I look at her interested. "Yeah....one time, I got beat up pretty bad in the underground. No one knew where I was. Using the bound, alphys was able to find me before I dusted" Undyne says. "That's good" I say and she nods. We head into the ruins. "A soul bound is a perfectly natural thing for monsters. It usually doesn't hurt" she says. I nod "Dogaressa said the same thing. I'm just a bit nervous about it. My soul is a red soul. What if it hurts sans?" I say and undyne nods. "I can see your point. Monsters...normal monsters can't handle so much determination" she says. I think a minute. "Maybe that's what she meant..." I say thinking out loud. "What who meant?" Undyne asks. "The goddess of life from reapertale. She said she would preside over the wedding when it came time." I say. Undyne shrugs. "Your guess is as good as mine" she says. I nod and we soon make it to our usual training area. 

Sans's POV

I shake my head. Over the past four days, the sight in my right eye has been wierd...but I say nothing to Alexia or Papyrus. I don't want them to worry. I keep telling myself that it will clear up. I head down to the training area Undyne had set up and think about what's to come. I smile. It's been a long ride, but soon....."sans! Watch out!" I hear Alexia say but I don't see anything and I'm tackles to the ground by Undyne as Gastrus shoots his Lazer above our heads. 

Alexia's POV

I watch horrified. "We're ok!" Undyne yells and holds up a thumbs up. I sigh in relief an run over. "Sans, I almost hit you! What were you thi...... Undyne, call Papyrus, now!" I say and help sans sit up. "What? I...I'm ok, honest" he says. "Sans, how many fingers am I holding up?" I say and put three fingers up on his right side. "I don't see any at all, Lexi" he says and I frown. "Three, sans. I had three up in front of your right eye. The eyelight is so dim.....how long has this been bothering you?" I ask as Papyrus runs up. Sans groans a little rubbing his head. "Four days, but I thought I was just tired" he says as Papyrus checks his eye. Papyrus then frowns with a sigh. "There's nothing I can do now. The injury sans received in the fight with reaper forced bone fragments to become imbedded in his right eye. If I had known sooner, I might have been able to save his sight in that eye!" Papyrus says shaking his head. "Sorry...." Sans replies. "It's fine, brother, but don't hide something like this from us again" Papyrus says and he nods. "Looks like you're going to need some training, sans. It's pretty difficult walking around with only one good eye, trust me" Undyne says and he nods. "Well, sans needs the training more than I do, Undyne. I'm going to head home and work on some wedding plans." I say an gently kiss sans on the head. Papyrus decides to stay behind....just in case. I get home after an hour of walking and take a shower. I stand beneath the water thinking about the soul binding. I sigh and shiver a little from the sensation of the water running down my soul. I put my forehead against the wall o the shower. I close my eyes and think about binding my soul with sans. Did I trust him? Absolutely. Did I love him? Absolutely. So, why did the thought of the soul binding cause me to worry so much? I sigh and step out of the shower and dry off before getting dressed again. Part of me was scared of the binding. However, the other, bigger part, was all for it. Arvaris said to follow my soul....why did it have to be so hard? I go and sit down in the kitchen. I didn't want a big wedding. Something small with just friends an extended family. I already talked to Sans and we decided to honeymoon at our place in the underground. Muffet offered to cater the reception with Grillby serving drinks. Azzy, Toriel's daughter, was chosen to be the flower girl while pyro, Grillby and Muffet's son would be the ring bearer. Napstablook and Mettaton were going to handle the music and entertainment for the wedding and reception. Asgore was handling the flower arrangements. Muffet and Toriel were both handling the wedding cake. All that was really left to figure out was dresses and tuxedos.....and my family.....god, I hadn't even thought about my parents in so long. A pit of depression started to form within me. Would they even recognize me? Would they be scared? Would they hate me for staying away? Would they still want me? I stood up and wrote a quick note to sans and left, locking the door behind me. Despite how long it's been, my feet remembered the old path home from school and I soon found myself in front of my parents' house. It looked almost abandoned. The grass had grown and the windows needed to be washed. However, my dad's old truck was still in the driveway. Going closer, I saw a no traspassing sign. I frowned and went to the door. Taking a deep breath, I knocked on the door. "If you're here to sell something, I don't want it" my dad's voice said from behind the door. "Dad..... it's Alexia....." I say. There's no answer for a while. "My daughter is dead. Has been for years." He says. I sigh and think. "Remember...the one time I wasn't sick and we went swimming? Mom and me tried to tell you and frisk the water wasn't safe but you didn't listen? You two were covered in leeches. Mom must have spent hours getting them off." I say. "......Alexia....it really....how...I saw your grave" he says and goes to open the door but I stop him. "....it's still there, dad.....I...I changed...but...but I'm not sick anymore....just....just don't push me away... please daddy" I say. "Baby girl, whatever has happened, I will always love you" he says and I step back to let him open the door. The past decade or so had been kind but my dad didn't take good care of himself. His hair was greying and he had a beard. His clothes looked like he slept in them. ".....Alexia?" He asked, unsure of what he was seeing. I nod. "It's really me, dad...." I say and he hugs me.


	9. Past regrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the day of the wedding draws near, Sans and Alexia have a talk about the future

Alexia's POV

I smile when my dad lets me go. "Can I come in?" I ask and he nods with a smile. "I...I will have to say that it's strange seeing you nothing but bones. I'm sure you are going to explain" he says and I nod. We sit in the living room. "....so....when did mom die?" I ask. He thinks a minute. "About five years ago. She was hit by a drunk driver" he says and I nod. ".....frisk is dead....she followed me, but she didn't survive the fall into the underground. They buried her in waterfall" I say. I hated having to lie....but it was more believable than what actually happened. My dad nods. "I...I had a feeling she was gone. I thought you both were." He says. I take a breath. "I was fortunate...in more ways than one. The caretaker of the ruins I fell into found me in time. Then....a pair of Skeleton brothers took me in and looked after me." I say. My dad nods. "So...how did you...become a Skeleton?" He asks. I rub my head. "I don't really understand all of the scientific jargon that Alphys and Gaster used. But the simple version goes like this.....(sighs) I did die almost eleven years ago....right before the monsters were freed from Mount ebbot. When they borrowed my soul to break the barrier, it became weak enough to change from a human soul to a monster one. Gaster says that it's a very rare occurrence with Skeletons. My soul...it returned to where my body was buried but my human body no longer was suitable. So, it did how normal Skeleton incubation is. However, since I was a fully grown being, it took much, much longer for my body to materialize....ten years....I was gone ten years" I say. My dad nods. "I may not understand it all, but I am just happy to have you back...." He says and I nod. I look away a minute. "Dad....I....I'm getting married..." I say an he looks surprised. "Who?" He asks looking ready to fight. I smile softly. "One of the Skeletons that looked after me, dad. His name is Sans." I say. He relaxes. ".... we've had some words. He's...he's a good man." He says and I relax. "I want you there, dad. It's not exactly like a human wedding, but you're still my dad" I say. He smiles "of course I will be there. You're my daughter" he says and hugs me. I get a call and answer my phone. "Hello?" I say. "Hey beautiful. You doing ok?" I heard sans say on the other side. I smile "yeah, just catching up with my dad. I'll be home soon" I say. "Ok, I just wanted to make sure. I ummm well, I may have gotten beat up" he says. My eyes go wide. "Worlds above, Sans, are you ok?" I ask. "Heh, yeah, I'm fine. Undyne just caught me off guard. I'm fine. I'll have dinner ready when you get home" he says and I sigh in relief. "You know how to scare someone, Sans" I say. "Sorry. Get home so I can make it up to you" he says an we hang up. I look at my dad. "Everything is ok. Sans was just checking on me. He's gotten....protective of me since I came back." I say and my dad nods. I hug him and head home. I get home after a ten minute ride on the bus. I open the door. "Sans?" I say putting my purse away. I go to the kitchen to find him dancing to some music. I smile watching him dance as he cooks. I almost how silly he could be. It was...nice seeing the old Sans coming back. Sans turns around as he's dancing and sees me leaning against the kitchen door. Blushing, he takes off the headphones. "I...I thought you were going to be a little bit longer" he says. "You did say to come home so you could. How did you put it? Make it up to me? Honestly, seeing you dance is quite a show" I say coming over and I kiss him. Sans blushes even deeper blue. "Welp, I ummmm yeah I wasn't aware you were watching me" he says. I nod. "Sans....it's good to have the old you back. I missed you" I say and put my forehead against his. "My dad said he would be there." I say and sans smiles as he goes back to cooking. "That's great, Lexi." He says and I nod. "But there's something rattling ya. I can tell" he says. I sit at the kitchen island and sigh. "I guess I'm just a bit nervous about the soul binding thing. I love you and...I want to do it. It's just" I stop. "After what happened in the underground, the arguments over your soul and everything....it still troubles you?" He asks. I nod. "I'm glad Asgore and the others waiting for me to die on my own, but it was still kind of....scary." I say and he nods. He stops for a minute. "Do you want to wait? On the wedding?" He asks. My eyes widen in alarm. "What? No! I've been wanting this since....since I died....it's just...you can change a human into a monster but you can't take the human out of the monster....does that make sense?" I ask. He nods and goes back to cooking. "I guess the traditions are hard to accept, but I'm glad you are to" he says. I smile. "But of course. I love you and this is important to you. You waited so long for me....and you even kept you promise....." I say and he stops, pulling dinner off the stove. He turns to look at me with his good eye. "And what promise was that?" He asks. I smile. "You were there when I woke up, remember?" I say. He thinks a minute and laughs. "Wow.....I was. I guess I can be good at keeping promises when they matter." He says. We laugh for a bit and then talk over dinner about the wedding and the honeymoon. "Yeah, I've been to the house since coming up here. Been keeping it up on repairs....needed something to do, I guess. But it's still there and everything." He says and I nod. "A lot of memories in that house." I say and he nods. "....it didn't hurt sans....when I died. It was as easy as sleeping....." I say and he looks at me. ".... sometimes I wonder what would have happened if I never went to mount ebbot.....I would probably fight against the sickness for a few more years....before I died in some damn hospital bed alone because my family wouldn't be allowed to see me. I'd probably never know what it means to be wanted...to be loved as you love me......I never would have met any of our friends or Arvaris and Gastrus. (Sighs) I guess....I'm happy that things happened like they did. I wouldn't change anything" I say and he smiles. "Tiba honest, neither would I. Sure...I'd have both eyes, but with one, I see a lot more. I that makes sense" he says and I nod. I smile and get up. Sans looks at me curiously as I come over to him. "Come on, sans.... let's go dancing" I say and he blushes again. "....ok" he says.

Time skip to the night before the wedding

I giggle into the phone. "I miss you" sans says. "It's only been a day, sans. You'll see me tomorrow at the wedding" I say. He grumbles. "Of all the human traditions, why that one?" He asks. "For one, you're adorable when you are missing me. Two, it will make seeing me at the wedding that much better." I say. "And three, I love you" he says making me giggle again. "I love you too, Sans. Get some sleep" I say and hang up. Chara smiles as I come into the kitchen. "So... how's he holding up?" She asks with a smirk. I chuckle. "He's fine" I say and get some ice cream from the freezer. "I still can't believe you and him are finally getting married. It's been what? One year since you came back?" She says. "Almost two" I say scooping ice cream into a bowl before putting the rest away. I turn to my ice cream to find that Chara has snatched it. "Hey!" I say. She smirks. "You shouldn't be eating this. It's not magic food. It'll just go right through you" she says and takes a bite. I grumble. "I forgot, ok? Not going to lose a lifetime of food choices over a couple years" I say. Chara nods. "But you should get you a nice long bath. You seem tense" she says. I nod and head to the upstairs bathroom. After getting a bath, I lay down for the night. Sleep finds me easy...almost too easy.

Dream start

The ground shaking beneath me was what woke me up. I run outside to find I'm still with my dad....I'm still human. "Amelia! What are you doing? Get back in the house!" My dad says and I run back inside. The TV is showing huge cracks appearing all over the place. "Experts from both the human and monster universities are still baffled by the appearance of these fissures. They don't appear to be part of any tectonic plates. Whole cities have already vanished into these fissures. With no explanation for why this is happening, one is lead to wonder if this is the end of the world as we know it." The reporter says before my dad turns off the TV. "That's enough tv for today....it's always the same now....when will it ever stop? No one can find out why and we're stuck with our thumbs up our asses." My dad rants. I sigh and go into the kitchen...or what was left of it. Part of it had collapsed in one of the previous earthquakes. I start to make us something for dinner. Suddenly, a small portal opens up and I can see a pair of red eyes. "He's still being stubborn?" Arvaris asks. "You know how he is...." I say. "But that doesn't mean that you have to stay" he says. "He's my dad....." I say and Arvaris huffs. "This world is sick....it's falling apart" he says. "What can we do? It's not like the sickness can be reversed" I say. Arvaris doesn't say anything for a while. "If it could.... would you be willing to take it's place...to suffer in its place?" Arvaris asks. I stop and look at him. "What kind of question is that? Of course I would!" I say. "Hmmmm are you absolutely sure about that answer?" He asks. "You know a way, don't you?" I ask. Arvaris doesn't answer for a few minutes. "....I do...but not only will it force this world to reset....you will be very ill.....are you certain that this is what you want?" He asks one final time. "I already said I was." I say. "....very well....it...it has been an honor...serving you, Amelia" he says as everything goes black.

Dream end

I wake up in a cold sweat. "What the hell was that?" I say and try to get some more sleep


	10. To Good To Be True

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans and Alexia finally get married and spend the night in bliss but everything is almost too perfect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter does contain smut. You have been warned

Alexia's POV

"Are you ready?" My dad asks as we stand in the ruins, in Toriel's old place. "I'm still a little nervous" I say. He smiles. "It's ok to be nervous. Just remember that it's all about you and sans. No one else matters right now." Dad says as we go through the door into the ruins. The wedding wasn't much different than a human wedding. My dad walks me down the aisle and hands me over to sans. Toriel, of reapertale, smiles at us. "Life is unpredictable and sometimes it takes us all time to find what matters to us. Time, is something these two souls have used in abundance. After so many years, they have chosen, of their own volition, to be bound together both in love and soul. If any here can see a reason why these two souls should not be bound, speak now or forever hold your peace." She says. Gasps are heard as Reaper stands up. She glares at him. "Sit down, reaper. This is no time for your pranks" she says an he sits back down rubbing his head. I can't help but wonder what he would have said. What did he know? "We will start with the exchanging of the rings" life says as we both remove the bone rings from around our necks, the rings both glowing a soft blue. "Alexia, I never thought I'd get another chance to be with you...to hold you..to love you. Now that I do, I don't want to waste any time." He says placing the necklace with his ring around my neck. "Sans, hardships have tried to keep us apart, but we have overcome. Not even death kept us apart and now, I want to spent whatever time remains for us, loving you." I say as I put my necklace around his neck. Life smiles and gently removes our souls. Sans's soul, blue, shined brightly next to my red soul. I watched in awe as threads of magic from both of our souls reached out to each other. The threads wrapped themselves around both ours souls. Then, splashes of red appeared on sans's soul as splashes of blue appeared on mine. When it was over, the threads retreated and our souls returned to where they belonged. A new feeling washed over me....one that felt familiar....like being held by sans. I smile as he smiles back. "Their souls have accepted the union, and by the power invested in me as life itself, I pronounce sans and Alexia, man and wife" life says. Everyone goes crazy as she tells us we can kiss. Sans and I kiss and everything melts away. I feel a familiar feeling in my stomach and see that we have teleported to sans's old place in the underground. He chuckles at my surprise. "Remember? The reception is for the guests. For monsters, after a binding, you have to give the couple space." He says and I nod just happy that it was done. I blush as he touches my face gently. "I've waited so long....to be like this with you...." He says and I can feel something new wash over me....it made me feel giddy. Sans chuckles and picks me up bridal style and heads to the bedroom. I blush even more thinking about what we were about to do. Using magic to open the door, sans carries me into his old bedroom. It certainly looked different from the last time I had seen it. A huge bed was in the middle covered with a red blanket. Wine, probably a gift from Grillby, was chilling by the bed with two glasses beside it. I smile as sans lets me down. He has a hungry look in his good eye and it seems to ignite something inside me because I find myself hungry as well. "... let's....let's get you out of that dress" he says and I nod. Sans makes short work of unzipping my dress and I slowly take it off, giving him a show. I shiver feeling a bit cold as my magic pools around me. "Beautiful..." Sans says and I look. My magic had produced what I assumed was my ecto body. It was a pale red, or pink If you wanted to be a stickler for details, and all curves. I blush realizing that my breasts were back as well. Sans smiles and removes his own clothes. His ecto body already formed, bright blue to match his eye. My eyes travel down his body until the rest on his member. I wasn't going to lie an say it didn't worry me. I was a virgin after all. "Hey. It'll be ok. I won't hurt you, Alexia. That's a promise." He says and picks me up again. I kiss him as he gently lays me on the bed. He climbs up onto the bed at my feet. "I'm going to make you feel so good, love." He says as he gently has me open my legs to him. "I never thought I would be so damn lucky....to have this with anyone....." He says and I flinch in surprise as he rubs my clit. A soft moan escapes me as I lean my head back. "I always thought that I would be alone" he says and gently teases my entrance with a boney finger. I whimper in need, the need for more. He gently pushes his finger inside and I moan out. I buck involuntarily as he sticks another finger in and starts to stretch my walls. His other hand starts to go up my side until it reaches my right breast. I moan as he fondles the nipple as he slips another finger inside. "Sans.... please..." I pant, not having much endurance for this given it was my first. Sans smiles softly. "Ok, alexia." He says. I whimper as he removes his fingers and cleans them off with his tongue. "Stars...you taste so sweet..." He says and kisses my. I taste myself on his tongue but I don't have long to think about it. Deepening the kiss, sans slowly pushes himself into my core. I moan into the kiss with tears in my eyes from the brief pain. "Are you alright?" Sans asks and I nod. "It is my first, sans. It's going to hurt a little" I say. "I'm sorry. I didn't want to hurt you" he says. I kiss him. "It's ok, sans. It doesn't even hurt anymore, but you're driving me crazy. Please move." I plead. He nods and sets a slow and gentle pace. He kisses down my neck and I mentally prepare for what's going to happen next. Sans and I talked about the wedding night in detail. I had wanted to know all of the traditions and everything so I would be prepared for it. Sans stops over my collarbone and bites down hard. It should have hurt, but the sensations get mixed up with the pleasure. He lets go and his tongue replaces his teeth, soothing the fresh injury he had caused. I start to feel something coil inside me and I moan out. Sans looks at me. "Sans....I...I think I am close...I... please go harder." I say. Sans nuzzles my neck and starts to speed up the pace. I start to kiss his neck and collarbone in return and I bite down, copying what sans had done to me. He groans out and I lick the bite better, leaving only the Mark behind. I cry out as the twitch of his member inside me sends me over the edge, taking Sans with me. Stars exploded in my mind as I rode my orgasm with him. Only when we had finally come down again did Sans gently remove himself. Shortly after that, he ecto body vanished, returning him to the Skeleton I was familiar with. However, no matter how hard I tried to dispell the magic, my ecto body refused to vanish. Sans smiles and kisses me again. "Stop that before you give yourself a headache. It's normal" he says an I nod. "Sans....am I...." I ask. He smiles. "Yeah....ecto body refusing to vanish on a female Skeleton is the first and most sure sign. We're going to be parents" he says and cuddles with me. I blush and fall asleep like that. If I had only known what would happen next....or maybe it was better that I didn't. A few hours later, we're woken up by Sans's phone going off. Sans yawns and answers it. "This Better be good." He says. Then he sits up quickly. "Shit, when? How many?" He asks. "Just...what? Shit shit shit! There's no other ways out and our magic is spent, alphys! Are you sure there's no way you guys can get us out before that happens?" Sans says and I sit up, now very concerned. ".....I understand alphys....no, look after your family....." He says an hangs up. I jump, startled as he throws his phone against the wall, shattering it. "Sans....what's going on? What's wrong?" I ask wrapping my arms around him. ".....I finally have you....we finally get a chance to have a family....and the world is ending..." He says an pulls me into his lap. "Sans.... you're scaring me" I say. He looks at me and starts to cry a bit. "Alphys....she says that giant fissures have started opening up. Most of the city is in ruins..... Papyrus....Gaster...and....and Iliana....they didn't make it." He says and I'm in shock. It was like my dream, but why was it happening. I stopped it before. "Sans....I...I can stop it....reset everything" I say an he shakes his head. "No....I won't let you. It's been done before and it failed. I....I am going to get you to safety.....even if it kills me....you...you have to survive....you and our child." He says and I realize what he's implying. "You said it didn't work!" I say starting to panic. "....it does....but only one trip and only for one person...well, two in your case." He says. "Sans... please don't do this....it will kill you. You said I yourself" I plead with him. "Lexi.... please just do this for me....keep our child safe." He says. I nod and get dressed. "I don't know exactly which au it will send you to or where in it. Best dress warm." Sans says handing me his hoodie. I blink trying to rid myself of my tears. I put it on over my t-shirt and jeans. Sans leads me to the basement where he kept the machine. I kiss him one last time before he has me get inside. Then the ground starts to shake and we hear the stone above us start to break apart. "I love you, Lexi" sans says and powers on the machine. Everything goes black as I pass out from an intense pain ripping through my soul.


	11. Dust in the Wind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexia wakes up in another AU. Familiar faces are all around her but they may as well be strangers

Alexia's POV

I wake up to someone putting a damp cloth on my forehead. "Oh, you're awake. You had me worried." A kind voice says. My vision focuses and I am looking up at Toriel....but she looked different. "I found you passed out in the ruins. You really need to be more careful....given your condition" she says and sits down in a chair nearby. "....how long?" I ask. "just a couple days.....you will be leaving soon, won't you? Your mate is probably worried sick about you" she says. I notice a hint of instability coming off her. "Yeah.... he'll tear up the underground, if he isn't already." I say and she nods. After a few more hours of rest, Toriel allows me to leave. ".....it's not much, but this should be enough for room and board for the night in snowdin. Be sure to take breaks and stay hydrated" Toriel says and hands me a small pouch of gold. "Thank you, Toriel" I say putting the money in the pocket of my hoodie. Waving goodbye one more time, I leave the ruins. The cold winds bite down to my bones despite the hoodie and my ecto body. I push on, knowing that if I stop, I will probably freeze to death out here. It wasn't hard to see this AU was vastly different from my home. Toriel's LV was way higher than the LV of the Toriel I knew. 'this au...it's dangerous....I can smell dust in the wind' I think as I walk through the woods. SNAP! I hear behind me. Turning around, I see the branch I had stepped over had been snapped. My eyes narrow. 'im being followed...' I think and keep moving. I soon reach a bridge I recognize. If the landmarks were still the same, Snowdin wasn't much further from here. Then, I heard footsteps. I try to keep myself calm. The bone ring, although under my shirt, started to glow, giving off a miniscule amount of heat. "Human..... don't you know how to greet a new pal?" His voice was harsh as sandpaper, but there was no mistake that it was the Sans of this AU. My soul throbbed painfully...the recent breach still fresh, and it screamed for the Skeleton behind me. "Why don't you turn around.....and shake my hand?" He says. "......" I don't answer or turn around. I just couldn't bare to see him. Even if this sans was different, my soul still ached for him...for his touch, and I couldn't afford to get attached. "Ok.....no handshake. So, you got a name, human?" He asks. I ignore him and the throbbing in my soul as I continue on my way. I hear his footsteps follow me all the way to a guard post. "Kind of rude of you not to answer someone just wanting a name." Sans states. "SANS! YOU BETTER NOT BE SLEEPING AGAIN!" A familiar yet different voice bellows over the wind. "Welp, I did try to be nice. The boss won't take rudeness lightly." Sans says and sits at his guard post. Soon, a tall figure comes through the snow. He did look a little like the Papyrus I knew, but only in his face a little and his red scarf. The rest reminded me of a crueller version of the royal guard. With how this AU seemed to work, it made sense. I didn't try to acknowledge this cruel Papyrus as he stomps up. He looks at Sans and back at me. My face, hidden by the hoodie, was not visible to him or Sans. Probably why Sans confused me for a human. "SANS, WHY HAVE YOU NOT CAPTURED THIS HUMAN? IT'S RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU!" Papyrus yells at Sans. I shake my head and keep moving. Snowdin wasn't far now and I was freezing. "HUMAN, WHO SAID YOU COULD PASS?" Papyrus yells and bones block my path. "Who said that I was a Human?" I ask, barely able to be heard over the winds. Papyrus glares at me. "I did not answer your brother because I am not a Human. He assumed, just as you have. If you don't mind, I need to reach snowdin before dark" I say and go around the bones. "I STILL HAVE NOT GIVEN YOU CLEARANCE!" Papyrus says and I can feel a pull on my soul, and I end up on the ground at his feet. "Bro...... that's a monster soul....but it's..." Sans says and I can hear the disbelief in his voice. Papyrus kneels down to me and pulls my hood down off my head. If I wasn't so pissed, I would find the look of shock on their faces hilarious. "Do you mind?" I say putting the hood back up to shelter my skull from the cold. The pull on my soul is soon gone. I get up slowly, my soul hurting more now from the rough treatment. Papyrus offers a hand, but I refuse his help. "I've already wasted enough of my time here." I say and start towards snowdin again. Suddenly, I bump into something...or rather someone. I look at whatever I ran into and I find my eyes locked with the sans of this AU. His red eyelights looked at me with a mix of confusion and disbelief. His mouth was open slightly, and I took notice of a single gold tooth. His hoodie was almost like the one my sans wore except it was black and yellow and he wore a red sweater. His smell was different too. Instead of the sweet smell of ketchup, he smelled like the tartness of mustard. I fall backward onto my ass. "Are....you alright?" He asks holding out a hand. I sigh and take it. Sans...no....red, pulls me back to my feet. "Other than freezing, I'm just peachy" I say. He rubs his head. "Look, I'm....I'm sorry for the misunderstanding. I can teleport us to Snowdin if you want." He offers. I shake my head. "I...I appreciate your offer...but teleporting is dangerous for one in my condition" I say and keep moving leaving Red speechless. He catches up to me fairly quickly with his brother on our heels. "....I know the way. You don't have to come with me." I say rather coldly. "It's dangerous here. We just want to make sure that you get there safely" Papyrus says. I'm thankful that he stopped yelling. I stop and look at them both. "I appreciate your help, but do not mistake it for me wanting to be anything with either of you. I...I have a bounded. So, please, leave it as professional as possible" I say and start walking again. I could barely hear them talking between themselves along the way. I can't make out what they are saying, but part of me didn't care. "Don't stop at the inn...she said. Sure place to be dusted.....go to Grillby's" I say remembering what Toriel had told me. I walk past the inn and head for the bar. I barely hear Papyrus tell Red that he had to recalculate his puzzles and leave. I go into the bar and shiver from the warmth after being in the cold for so long. Ignoring the stares, I sit at the bar. Grillby....he looked almost the same. The main difference was that he was purple instead of red. Well, that and like the other monsters I have met here so far, he had a sinister air about him. "What do you want?" He says with a gruff voice that reminded me of a drug Lord from TV shows. "A...a friend of yours in the ruins told me to give you this" I say handing over the pouch of gold and a note. He takes the note and reads it. "Put that away. You can pay another way. I'm needing some help tonight in the bar. Do a good job....and I may be generous and pay you some gold in the morning" he says and I nod. Grillby quickly puts me to work in the kitchen. "The recipes are over there. I have to manage the bar. If I hear one complaint, so help me" he says and I nod in understanding. After he leaves, I look around the kitchen. "What a mess.....how does he even manage to cook anything?" I say. I take off my hoodie and hang it on the coat rack. Grabbing an apron, I put it on and get to work cleaning the place up. The night is still young when I manage to get the kitchen cleaned up to Grillby's usual standards. He comes in and stops. "...." He doesn't say anything but looks at me. "Most of the cookware was a mess, but everything is ready for tonight's dinner rush" I say feeling a bit nervous. "......who are you running from?" He asks out of the blue. "Why would I be?" I ask confused. He takes off his glasses. "A beautiful young Skeleton like you, pregnant at that, in the underground all alone. Until you came in the door, I was pretty sure there was only two Skeletons in the underground." He says. "I'm not running from anyone....I have no one left...." I say and dry a plate. "I...I came from another world....my home...it was destroyed." I say. Despite his sinister air, Grillby frowns. "Shit....I'm sorry" he says. "My....bounded....died to send me to another world...to be safe. My ring, my hoodie and my child are all I have of him" I say and he nods. "Look.....if you want a permanent job, I'd take you on. Just... don't let everyone know I'm a big softie. It'll ruin my reputation." He says and I nod. "So....your world, was it like this one?" He asks helping me cut up vegetables for the stew I was making. "It's....more dangerous. Back home it wasn't kill or be killed" I say. He nods. "And your bounded?" He asks. I stop for a minute. "A much kinder version of your Sans...." I say and go back to work. Grillby watches me a few minutes. "No wonder he was bitching. He was calling you stuck up" Grillby says. I look at him. "...I don't mean to act that way....I just recently lost him...and my soul still hurts....Red...he...my soul wants me near him...but...I...I can't handle this right now." I say. "red? Oh, my Sans. I can see what you mean. A breach is very painful from what I understand. Do you want me to explain it to him?" Grillby asks and I nod. ".....my bounded was a kind, funny, and sometimes idiotic Skeleton....to see him but it not be him....it hurts...more than anyone could know" I say. Grillby nods and heads to the front.

Red's (underfell sans) POV

I grumble as I drink on my mustard. Just who did she think she was? If she wasn't the only female Skeleton in the underground, Boss and I would have dusted her for her behavior alone. Grillby comes back to the front looking a little more angry than normal. "hey G, what's got ya so fired up?" I ask. He glares at me. I flinch. 'Did I forget to pay on the tab?' I think. Grillby sighs. "Sans.....you need to overlook her behavior." He says. I glare at him. "And why the hell should I?" I ask with a snarl. Grillby rubs his forehead. "Because....her bounded just died." He says. I blink at him. "Shit....." I say feeling like an ass now. Losing a bounded was not a picnic.


	12. Baggage Claim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red and Boss welcome Alexia into their home. Alexia learns that she's not alone in the baggage department.

Red's POV

I stared at my mustard fo a few minutes. "Sans, if she calls you Red from now on, please just accept it." Grillby asks. I look at him. "From what she did say, Alexia came from another world all together....her bounded...was you." Grillby says. I sit there for the longest time staring at him in shock. "He...he gave up his life to send her to safety. Whatever he did, the destination was random." Grillby says. "I already know what he did.....I would have done the same for my bounded and my kid....he used the machine in his basement." I say and take a long drink of mustard. "Makes sense now why she acted as she did....she didn't want to look at me and see him. I don't blame her." I say. Grillby nods. "The breach was very recent. She said her soul still hurt and when you were close, it screamed for you." He says getting me another bottle of mustard. "This one is on the house. This shit is pretty heavy..." Grillby says and I nod. "Thanks, G" I say. I finish the first bottle and Grillby throws it away.

Alexia's POV

I come out with a bowl of stew and some fried bread. I take a deep breath and go over to Red. Grillby nods at me and red looks at me before looking a bit startled. "look...I'm sorry for how I acted....it was rude." I say. I put the food in front of him. "....from what I've seen, your not than much different from the Skeleton I loved. This should hit the spot....call it an apology" I say and go back to the kitchen. I watch as Red tries the stew. He coughs a minute, looking surprised. "Holy shit! How did she? Where did she?" He says and eats it with vigor. I manage not to laugh as I go back to work. Several orders for the stew come to the kitchen. Apparently, Red recommended it to his friends. I smile and bring bowls of hot stew and fried bread out to the customers. I'm about to head back when Red grabs my hand. "Huh? Can I do something for you, Red?" I ask. "I just wanted to talk a bit. If you can." He says. "Sorry...I have some pastries in the oven, but if it's ok with Grillby, we can talk in the kitchen" I say. Grillby nods and Red follows me to the kitchen. At that moment, the timer goes off. "Oh! Right on time." I say and get the pastries out of the oven. "That smells amazing" Red says. I smile a little. "They have to cool before I can finish them. So, what did you want to talk about?" I ask, leaning against the counter. "You ever get the feeling that we've met before?" He asks and I look at him. "....yeah, I do get that. Have got that with everyone I meet around here." I say. "No, I mean...shit, I'm not good at stuff like this" he says scratching at his skull. I frown a minute. "Look, red, I appreciate you trying to help....I do, but right now...I just want to be left in peace." I say and he nods. "....if you need anything, and I mean it, Doll, you come find me" he says and leaves. Once he's gone, I put my hands on the counter as tears fall down my face. Everything is finally hitting me and I sink to the floor. 'it was for the best....but why do I feel like my soul is shattering' I think to myself. Wiping my eyes, I get up and finish making the pastries. Grillby comes into the kitchen shortly after that. "What smells so good?" He asks and I smile. "Just some pastries I made for you to sell the customers. It should be a hit." I say and he tries one. "This is pretty good. How did you learn to cook like this?" He asks. I smile sadly. "Back...back home, I worked for you and Muffet" I say. He stares at me a minute. "Me and Muffet as in we worked together?" He asks. "You could say that." I say putting the rest of the pastries on a platter. "Explains a lot" he says and looks at the time. "You've done enough for the night, Alexia. I'll clean up. Do you want anything specific to eat?" He asks. I think a minute. "One of your monster burgers. Hold the condiments. Just lettuce, tomato, and cheese" I say an he nods. I head to the area where the customers mingle. I sit at the bar. Soon, Papyrus comes in and sits next to me. "So... you're staying in snowdin?" He asks. "Yeah...I have a job here as a cook for Grillby. Just got done for the night" I say. Papyrus nods. "My brother and I have been talking....we would like to offer you a place to stay." He says. I look at him. Inside, I'm debating whether I should take him up on his offer or not. "...I'm not sure if that's a good idea, Papyrus. I have a lot of baggage...." I say. "You should accept. Papyrus and sans won't let anyone hurt you." Grillby says coming back with my dinner. I sigh. "....I guess it wouldn't hurt, but that doesn't make me available" I say and Papyrus sputters as I bite into my burger. "I was not even considering dating you" he says. "Good, because your arrogance clashes with my gentle spirit" I say. Grillby snorts at that. "Papyrus, why don't you try one of these pastries. They're fresh" Grillby says. Papyrus nods, paying for one and gives it a bite. His expression softens...like he's remembering something long forgotten. I soon finish my meal. Grillby takes the dishes to the kitchen. "I may eat here more often. That pastry was amazing" Papyrus says. I smile a little. "Thanks....it's a basic recipe really" I say. "It didn't taste basic to me." He says as Grillby comes back. "Alexia, why don't you go ahead with Papyrus? It's late and you should get some rest" Grillby says and hands me some gold and my hoodie. "I'll see you tomorrow" I say and he nods. I follow Papyrus to his home. I'm only following because he has such fucking long legs. We soon reach his house. "Sans said that you prefer to call him Red....is there anything you would prefer to call me?" He asks. "Paps or Boss is probably what I will call you" I say and he nods. "Red calls me those all the time" he says. We go inside. "Sans! Are you done yet? Alexia is here!" Papyrus says. We hear someone moving upstairs and Red comes out of the door that was my room in my old au. Red looks at me and smiles. "Hey, Doll. I'm glad you agreed. I'll sleep better knowing you are safe" he says coming downstairs. I smile and hand him a napkin wrapped pastry. "You didn't get to try one. Paps even loved them" I say and Papyrus nods. Red grins. "Thanks Doll. I was thinking about going back to get one after you were settled in." He says and tries it. He smiles and finishes it up with one more bite. "That was great." He says before leading me upstairs. "I'm pretty sure that you don't need a tour, right?" He asks and I nod. "Yeah, I know my way around" I say. Red nods and rubs his head. "Welp....good night, I guess" he says and I go into my room.

Red's POV

I watch her go into the room before I go downstairs. Papyrus is waiting for me in the kitchen. "You felt it too, didn't you?" I ask and he nods. "We knew her....or someone like her once.....it's so frustrating." Papyrus says and I nod. "....her cooking....it was like a distant memory...one that I can barely grab." I say and Papyrus nods. I look at my hands as I sit at the table. Then, my right eye starts to give me trouble again. "Shit..." I say holding my hand over my right eyelight. Papyrus frowns. "Your eye has been giving you a lot of trouble lately. I'm concerned. You should get alphys to look at it" Papyrus says and I nod. "Yeah... I'll see to it tomorrow. I'm bone tired. I'm going to get a shower and head to bed. Don't stay up too late, Paps" I say and go to the bathroom. I close the door and start to undress. After removing my sweater, I trace my hand over the mark on my collarbone. I've had it as long as I could remember, and that was a lot. However, this mark and the one that gave It to me are still a mystery....well maybe not too much of one. The mark was deep enough to scar but not too deep. My mate had been worried about hurting me and hesitant about leaving their mark. Opening the medicine cabinet, I grab the bottle of eye drops Alphys had gotten me. I tilt my head back and put two drops in my right eye. Soon, the pain in it subsides. I sigh. I'm going to have to see alphys tomorrow. My eye was getting worse. I put the bottle back and step into the shower. Turning on the water, I start to think about Alexia. Part of me found her a bit irritating and too kind for the underground. However, another part of me wanted to protect her and keep her safe. It pissed me off to no end. Monsters here in the underground raped, maimed, and killed, and often in that order. When I first saw she was a skeleton...a female one at that, I wanted so bad to jump her bones and make her mine. However....as soon as she mentioned that she was pregnant.... something inside me clicked.....wanted her safe. It wasn't just that! I...I felt relieved that she was alright. Why! Why did I feel all this shit for someone I just met! I put my forehead against the shower wall. "Sans.....I don't know how much longer I can do this....have I fought hard enough?" An echo of a memory in my mind says. Dammit! Why? Why did I have to remember that? Didn't I enough on my fucking plate without that voice coming back to haunt me? I could never remember the face....but the voice haunted my days. Then, there was the nightmares......worlds above......but....the voice sounded more familiar now....I've heard it recently......if I can find the owner... maybe I can finally get some fucking answers. I get out of the shower and dry off. Passing Boss's room after getting dressed, I hear him crying again. I knock on the door. "Boss.....do you want me in there?" I ask. He goes quiet a minute. "Yes....if it's not too much trouble" he says and I go into his room. It must have been bad. His figurines are scattered around the room, papers from his desk likewise, and Papyrus was holding his head on his bed, his knees up to his chest. "Paps..... another bad dream?" I ask as I sit beside him on the bed. He nods as another sob escapes him. I hug him and he latches on. Boss wasn't really an asshole to me. It was just an act he played to make other monsters fear him and by extension, me. Behind closed doors....like me, he was a mess. "What was it this time, Paps? You can tell me." I say rubbing his back. ".....we...we were on the surface.....in a cemetery.....I was so excited.......then....then a babybones came out of the ground.....she...she was beautiful, brother.......then....the dream changed.....she was crushed...under a wall....i...I tried to get to her....but she turned to dust as soon as I reached her......" He says. He trembles as more sobs escape him. That was fucking it. I was going to get to the bottom of these memories....the life we should have had. I hold Boss until he cries himself to sleep and cover him with his blanket. I head downstairs to find the kitchen light on. Going into the kitchen, I find Alexia sitting at the table, a cup of hot tea in her shaking hands.

Alexia's POV

"Lexi? What are you doing up?" A voice says and I quickly look up at the one talking. Red was standing there. He looked like shit. His clothes a mess and one shoulder soaked with something. I put my tea down and wipe my eyes. "I'm sorry....I..I didn't wake you up, did I?" I ask. "No, Boss had a bad dream. It was pretty intense." He says sitting down. "Is he ok?" I ask concerned. Red nods. "As ok as he's going to get. I just managed to get him to sleep. Look, I'm going to level with you.....you say that you have baggage and I get that, but so do we. Outside this house...we act like badasses...but when the day is done and we're alone....that's when we break." Red says. I take a drink of my tea. "I'd.... I'd appreciate it if you don't mention what happens inside these walls to anyone. We've survived this long because the other monsters fear us." Red says and I nod. I absentmindedly play with my bone ring, it's glow brightening the room slightly. Red looks at me. "......so, he really was a sans" red says and I nod. ".....we had a long fight before we were bound......many trials and hardships seemed to want to keep us apart.....and....and eventually....fate go its way....... he's gone...and I'm here without him." I say trying not to cry again.


	13. Reclaimed Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trip to hotland provides more answers than Red expected

Alexia's POV

The next day, I found myself going to see alphys with Red. Grillby had agreed with sans that I should get a check up from her and so, here I was walking through waterfall with Red. For a while, we walked in relative silence. Every once in a while, Red looks at me from the corner of his eye and looks away when he catches me looking back. ".... despite everything.... Waterfall is still as beautiful as ever." I say. Red doesn't answer causing me to look back to him. That's when I realize that we had gotten separated. I sigh and start to look for him. I barely hear the magic activating and dodge the spear just before I get hit. I turn to look at my attacker. 'figures it would be Undyne' I think as she jumps down from where she was. I frown but keep my hood up. "Human....." She says and goes to attack again. I dodge again and summon Arvaris. Undyne looks shocked as he stands between us. "It was a very bad move, attacking my mistress" he says leaning down to glare at her. "Arvaris! If she's not going to attack again, she's not a threat. You know what I feel about killing" I say lowering my hood. Undyne's spear vanishes from her hand as I come over.

Red's POV

'Dammit! How did I lose Alexia? She was right behind me!' I think as I look for her. I soon see a huge Skeleton appear a little bit away from me. "What the hell?" I say and rush over. 'whats he doing here? I thought that monstrosity was sealed in the void' I think as I get closer. I get there in time to see Undyne make her spear vanish and Alexia lower her hood. "Arvaris, you can go now. I think we'll be just fine now" I say. He looks at Alexia and vanishes into the void. 

Alexia's POV

"Alexia!" I hear and look to see Red running up. "Oh, there you are, Red." I say. Undyne looks between us a little confused. "What the hell was that?" Red asks. "Oh, you must mean Arvaris. My magic is not the same as a normal Skeleton's. I'm a summoner." I say and he looks at me. "A...a summoner?" He says. Undyne snorts "figures that you don't know what a summoner is, Sans. They were some of the most powerful monsters in history. The last one was Freed the fearless during the war" Undyne says coming over. Red looks at me surprised. "My companions are not tools though. They are my friends and my equals." I say. "Anyways, what are you two doing way out here?" Undyne asks. "Welp....my eye is giving me trouble again. Going to see alphys to get it checked out. Alexia here is pregnant" Red says and I glare at him. Undyne looks at Red and back at me. "Tell me, what cheesy pick up line did he use on you?" She asks. Red sputters a moment. "Actually.....the child belongs to my departed bounded." I say and her face softens up a little. "...I'm sorry for your loss." Undyne says a little ashamed of herself. "Anyways, you think you could come with? Alphys tends to be less dangerous with you around" Red asks her. After thinking a moment, she nods and we continue on our way to hotland. Once at the lab, Undyne lets us in and quickly follows behind us. I smile a little hearing her sigh in relief as the AC cools her down again. "Undyne? Is that you?" Alphys asks. "Yeah, Alphys. Got Sans with me and another Skeleton. They both need check ups" Undyne says. "You must mean Papyrus." Alphys says coming to where we are. She didn't look that much different than my Alphys, but part of screamed not to be left alone with her. She freezes when she sees me. "....Alexia?" She asks a bit surprised. To be honest, I was surprised that she knew me at all. Then, I barely manage to stay on my feet as she hugs me. "Oh my gosh....oh my gosh, you're alive! I...I thought...." Alphys says starting to cry. "Umm Alphys, you're squeezing a little too tight" I say and she quickly lets go. "Alphys, do you know Alexia?" Red asks. She looks at him in alarm. "Of course I do! We all do! I...I can't believe you of all people forgot her, Sans! She's your mate after all!" She says. I frown as does Red. "I think you have a few screws loose. My bounded is dead" I say coldly. Red's fists ball up. "Look, we should probably sit down and I'll explain everything." She says and drags me to the kitchen. Red and Undyne follow us just as confused as I was. Having me sit down, Alphys gets to work. "No...no...you prefer tea....with honey" she says and I look at her. 'how does she know?' I wonder curiously. Soon, Alphys comes back with a cup of hot tea. She puts it in front of me and sits down. Red and Undyne sits as well. "Alphys... explain...now" Undyne says. Alphys shifts nervously. "Sans...do you remember asking me to look at the machine in your basement?" She asks. "Of course I do. You told me it was a lost cause" he says as I take a sip of my tea. My eyes open wide in surprise. It tasted just as Alphys always made it for me. Alphys shifts nervously again. "Well....that was a lie....it didn't work because it was already doing something..." She says. Red growls a moment. "And what exactly was it doing?" Red says through gritted teeth. Alphys looks at me. "It was bringing Alexia here from an alternate timeline of our world. One before all the kill or be killed bullshit took effect." Alphys says. Rex and I both look at her in shock. "You gotta be joking, Alphys." Red says. She shakes her head. "All of us, except for Alexia have had flashbacks or nightmares that we can't explain. I took the time to document mine. They all line up to somethings today." She says. "Such as?" Undyne asks. "Well, take Sans's right eye for example. Sans, can you even remember what caused it to start degrading?" Alphys asks. I look at Red as he shakes his head. "Thought so. Well, after some documentation, I found out that you actually fought someone. It was a fierce fight and your right eye socket was cracked." Alphys says. Red snorts. "And just who was I fighting?" Red says. ".....death......" I say and they look at me. I look at my trembling hands. A pair of yellow hands steady mine and I look up. Red looks at me concerned. "Are you alright, Doll?" He asks. I nod. "I believe that the world that Alexia came from was actually this one. A totally different timeline that was peaceful until something destroyed it." Alphys says. It was all too much for me. Excusing myself, I run to the bathroom and barely make it in time before throwing up. There's a soft knock on the door. "E-excuse me.....a-a-are you alright in there?" I here the familiar voice of Mettaton ask through the door. "I...I don't know..." I say. A few minutes pass. "Alexia?" Mettaton asks as if it were a prayer. "Yeah....." I say feeling a bit weak. He opens the door and comes close. I look at him. "You...you came back" he says softly. "How do you remember?" I ask as he gently picks me up. "Oh, time may pass and timelines change, but a sophisticated piece of technology like I does not lose important data!" He says and I can see the old Mettaton shine through.

Red's POV

I watch Alexia run off. "Is she alright?" Alphys asks concerned. "....she...she's pregnant, Alphys....shit....how...how did I forget?" I ask holding my head. "She's the most important person to me besides Papyrus...and I forgot her!" I say slamming my fists on the table. Alphys jumps in surprise. "Well.....I had a theory. Gaster has been forgotten once as well...when he was in the void. The only reason Alexia hasn't been harmed as gaster was is because of her being a Omega boss monster." Alphys says. "What the hell is an Omega boss monster? I've heard of boss monsters." Undyne asks. Alphys adjusts her glasses. "Omega boss monsters are extremely rare. They're normally weak in body, but powerful in magic. Their magics could have turned the tide of the war. However, most had short lives. I am amazed that she's lived as long as she has." Alphys says. I look at my hands. "...she died once... remember, Alphys? When she was still human." I say. Alphys nods. "That's probably why then. Omegas were the only monsters to have red souls but the determination cut their lifespan. Alexia, however, he soul has a higher tolerance for determination than anyone." Alphys says and I stand up. "I better go find her. She looked pretty rattled" I say and stand up. "Sans, wait!" Alphys says and digs around in her pockets. "Where is it?" She says. "Ah ha! This will probably help. If I'm correct, this belongs to you and will lead you right to her" Alphys says handing over a bone ring on a necklace. I stare at it a moment before holding my head in pain. "SANS!" Alphys and Undyne yell as I pass out.

Flashback start

"You said it didn't work!" Alexia says starting to panic. "....it does....but only one trip and only for one person...well, two in your case." I say trying to remain calm. "Sans... please don't do this....it will kill you. You said It yourself" Alexia pleads with me. "Lexi.... please just do this for me....keep our child safe." I say getting dressed. Alexia nods and gets dressed. "I don't know exactly which au it will send you to or where in it. Best dress warm." I say handing Alexia my hoodie. Alexia blinks trying to rid herself of her tears. She puts it on over her t-shirt and jeans. I quickly lead her to the basement where i kept the machine. Alexia kisses me one last time before I have her get inside. Then the ground starts to shake and we hear the stone above us start to break apart. "I love you, Lexi" I say sadly and power on the machine. I knew the risks...I knew this would probably kill me....but in the end, I really didn't give a damn. I just wanted Alexia to be safe. 'i love you' I thought hoping she would somehow hear before I turned to dust. The next thing I knew....I was waking up in a cold sweat in my room. "SANS! YOU LAZYBONES! YOU BETTER BE GETTING UP OR SO HELP ME" I hear the boss yell through the door.

Flashback ends.


	14. Family Bonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red and Alexia learn the truth about the machine

Alexia's POV

Mettaton carried me to a room with a bed. "I will let alphys know that you are in here. Try to get some rest" he says putting me on the bed. He goes to leave the room. "Mettaton?" I say. "Yes, darling?" He says looking at me. "How long...since that happened?" I ask. He thinks for a moment. "A million resets I think....give or take a hundred....most...most were genocide runs..." He says before leaving to get alphys. I lay down and think about what alphys had said. It wasn't so far fetched for the world to adapt to the genocide runs....for the inhabitants to turn to killing to defend themselves.....and I was going to bring a babybones into this world.....worlds above....I couldn't bear it...if someone...if they were killed. A pressure on my hand snaps me out of my thoughts. I look to see Red standing there....holding my hand gently. I look away. "....a million resets....that's what Mettaton said." I say and he nods. "I...I'm so sick of fate screwing us over....again and again." He says and I look at him. "It's just how it is, Sans...." I say. He takes a deep breath. "I know...but...I still want you...if....you still want me" he says and I smile. "Of course I do" I say. Sans puts his forehead against mine and I smile softly. "....can I still call you red?" I ask and he laughs. "Of course, Doll" he says as we bring our souls out. As soon as our souls are out, they reach out to each other. I whimper a little as his souls soothes the pains the breach caused. Soon, our souls return to our chests. I smile softly at him and he kisses my forehead. "Awww" we hear coming from the door. Alphys and Undyne are watching us with big grins. "Just wait...you two will be bounded soon enough" I say. They both blush. Alphys comes over and gives me a check up. "I'm surprised that you are fine after all the stress you've been under lately. Try to keep the stress down if you can." She says and I nod. "The baby is fine and only a couple weeks along." She says. "Yeah...I was with Toriel for a while before she let me leave. I think she only did allow it because she was scared someone would come looking for me" I say. "Or she remembers you." Red points out. I nod. "Mettaton remembered me." I say. Alphys thinks a minute. "I wonder if anyone else does? This is curious. Mettaton is a robot and all. So, data being stored from other timelines is possible." She says. I nod. Alphys then checks on red's eye. "If my calculations are correct, no amount of medicine is going to stop it from going out, Sans. May delay it for a while, but not stop it....I'm sorry" Alphys says and he shrugs. "That's no big problem, Alphys. I lived with only one eye before." He says. Alphys nods and Red helps me off the bed. "I'm going to get Alexia home before it gets dark." He says and they nod. "Congrats you two." Alphys says and we leave. Red takes me to a river in waterfall. "Welp, now we wait for the riverperson." He says and I nod. "....I'm not mad...you forgot. We had no idea what was going on or how the machine would work" I say. "Or if it would at all" he says and I nod. I then get an idea. "Sans....gaster should be back in the void right?" I ask and he nods. "I might be able to get him out! Arvaris comes out of the void when I summon him" I say. He shrugs "it's worth a shot" he says and I summon Arvaris. He looks around for trouble. "Arvaris, we're safe....I...I have a favor to ask" I say and he kneels down. "You only have to order it" he says. I frown. "How many times do I have to tell you that we are friends? Friends don't order each other around." I say making him smile. "Then ask" he says. "Would it be possible to get gaster out of the void when I summon you?" I ask. He scratches his head. "Yes. It is a portal after all. He and his daughter should both be able to leave" he says surprising me. "Wait... iliana is alive?" I ask tearing up. He nods. "When the world reset, she joined gaster in the void." He says and I nod. "When we get back home, I will summon you again. Should give you time to explain it to gaster" I say and he nods and returns to the void. "If this works, Papyrus is going to cry....I'm sure of it" red says and I nod.

Papyrus's POV

I called in sick....first time in a long time. The king understood, fortunately. He too has been plagued by nightmares. I'm sitting in the kitchen.... drawing.... something I haven't done in some time. Why? Why do I see them? Who are they? Why does my soul hurt so much? Red said to take it easy today and get some rest......but how can I? I put down the charcoal pencil with a sigh. I...I can't get them out of my mind. If I had been stronger back then....if I had been in the royal guard then.... maybe I would have been strong enough......I clench my fists. "It's all because of HER.......... they're gone..... because of HER......they aren't coming back........they weren't so lucky....why? Why does that bitch deserve to come back over them?" I growl and get up. I hear the door open and I glare as Sans returns with HER....with Alexia. She looks at me concerned. "Boss, are you alright?" She asks. I roar out in rage and Sans gets between us. "Paps, you need to calm down" he says shielding her from my attack, his eyes unwavering. It was then that I saw the rings.....of course...of course he would get his happiness while I am denied! "Alexia...run" Sans says and she bolts out the front door. "Boss, you need to calm down!" He says, his arm cracking under my attacks. "Why? Why do you get to be happy when I'm so miserable?" I yell at him. I go to attack him again but he teleports behind me. "Paps, you need to calm down. I really have something to show you" he says and I snarl at him. "Oh, I've already seen! You bounded yourself to that Bitch! We don't even know her or how dangerous she is!" I yell at him.

Alexia's POV

I run outside and head for the ruins. I know that I won't be able to get inside, but it'll be far enough out of snowdin to do what red and I talked about. I hear an explosion coming from snowdin and automatically worry about red. "YOU CAN'T HIDE FROM ME!" Papyrus yells over the wind. 'omg....he's finally snapped!' I think. Then, I bump into something.....more like someone. "There YOU are....." Papyrus says glaring at me. "Papyrus... please...you have to listen to me!" I plead with him. He throws me against a tree. I fall into the snow. "I am done listening to you. You have lied to me and my brother for too long...." He says getting closer. He's too close...I can't summon Arvaris. "As I thought... without your puppets, you're weak....you could never fight on your own." He says grabbing my throat and lifting me to his eye level. My eyesight blurrs from the lack of air as he squeezes tighter. "BOSS, STOP!" I hear red yell. "Sans.....you won't have to worry about this siren for much longer..." He says. Red tackles Papyrus, making him drop me. I cough on my hands and knees. Papyrus forces Red off of himself and stands up. "Hmmm as I thought, you even have my brother under your magic. Is that all there is to you? Manipulating others to your advantage. I bet your world isn't destroyed...I bet...." He says kneeling down to grab my face. "They ran you out for your treachery" he says. I use his shadow to pull him away from me. After finally catching my breath, I stand up. Papyrus glares at me. "Papyrus...what I'm about to tell you is the truth. The world I came from was this one. After so many genocide runs, my world changed to defend itself and the monsters along with it. Mettaton has actual proof of this. The nightmares you have been having are memories from my world. But when the world changed an became as it is now, gaster an iliana were locked in the void! I can get them out! You just have to calm down and trust me, Paps!" I plead with him. He takes a deep breath. "You better not be lying...so help me..." He says. I let him go and summon Arvaris again. The portal stays open for a bit before Arvaris comes out holding gaster, who's holding iliana. Papyrus starts to walk over to them and runs when Arvaris puts them down. Hugging them, he rains kisses on the both of them. My eyesight starts to get blurry and Arvaris yells as everything goes black.

Red's POV

I barely manage to catch Alexia before her head hits the ground. Papyrus looks at me and Alexia, guilt apparent on his face. "It's all the stress. Alphys warned us" I say and Papyrus rushes over. I glare at him but let him close. Removing his gloves, he does his best to help Alexia and the baby. After several tense minutes, Papyrus sighs. "She will be fine but she needs to remain in bed for a while.... anymore stress....and I won't be able to save the babybones" he says sadly. I pat his shoulder. "I...I am so sorry, sans. I...I just" he says. "What's important is that you know the truth and she's going to be fine, boss" I say and he nods.


	15. New Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexia meets Asgore and a new arrival joins the family

Alexia's POV

Several months passed since red and I rebounded. I'm currently almost five months along. Gaster and Papyrus have had a rough time adjusting to each other again. But who can blame them? Papyrus isn't exactly the Skeleton he used to be, but he is trying for his family. I smile looking out the window at Papyrus walking back with Gaster. I had volunteered to watch iliana. Practice, I called it. I smile and go downstairs carefully to met with them. "Oh, alexia, we thought you would be resting by now" gaster says. "That wouldn't be very responsible of me to be sleeping while I'm supposed to be watching Iliana" I say and he nods. "By the way, she was an angel. No a single problem" I say and they nod. "Well, thank you for this. Please, go get you some rest. We have it from here" Papyrus says and I nod. "Good night you two" I say and head to mine and red's room. The barrier was still up in this timeline. So, red and I really didn't have anywhere to go since all the houses were already taken. I quietly slip into our room so not to wake up red, but his red eyelight shines at me all the same. I sigh. "I didn't mean to wake you, Red" I say and slowly lay down. He chuckles. "It's fine, Doll. Couldn't sleep without ya anyways" he says and I nod. I groan a little and red looks at me worried. "I'm alright...the babybones is being pretty active." I say. Red smiles. "Can...can I look?" He says and I nod. He gently lifts my shirt revealing my belly. I smile a little as our babybones eyelights light up in response to the increased light. They're a beautiful purple color. "Hey babybones....I'm...I'm your daddy" red says putting his han gently on my ecto body. I giggle a little and then groan as the baby kicks at him. "Sorry, love" Red says. I smile a little. "It's ok. We should be able to tell by now whether our babybones is a boy or a girl, red" I say and he grins and looks at my belly again. "I think I can tell but best ask Gaster or Papyrus." He says and I nod. "They should be still up" I say feeling a bit excited to find out. "Are you sure you want to get back up?" Red asks and I nod. "I'm too excited to sleep now" I say and he helps me up. We head to the kitchen to find Gaster still up. He smiles a little at us. "I would believe that alexia would be resting by now." He says. Red chuckles. "Well, she would be but she just had to find out what gender the babybones is." Red says and gaster nods with a small smile. I sit down at the table. Gaster comes over and I lift my shirt enough to see the babybones. He hums a minute and smiles. "He's a boy. Congratulations you two. Unusual eye light color too. Tomorrow, we'll do a proper check up. For now, get some rest, Alexia" he says and I nod. I yelp in surprise as red picks me up bridal style. I blush. "What? Your ankles are getting swollen at the joints and the room is upstairs" he says with a smirk. I smile softly and yawn. "Ok, bedtime, Lexi" red says and takes me to our room. I was asleep before he got to the room. I am woken up by someone beating on the front door of the house. I go to the stairs to see what's going on. "It doesn't matter, Papyrus. The king has requested to meet with her. Don't make me use force" undyne's voice says from downstairs. I come down and Undyne, Papyrus, and red all look at me. "Papyrus, Red? What's going on?" I ask concerned. Undyne is about to come over but red stops her. "She has a right to know, Undyne" red says and Undyne frowns. "The king wishes to meet you. Word of your... unique soul has reached the castle." She says. I frown. "I don't see how I can be of any help. I am not currently in the condition to use any magic, no matter how small" I say. "You can discuss that with the king" she says. I frown. "Fine...but Sans comes with me. He is my bounded after all" I say and she nods. The trip to the castle was relatively quick. I tremble slightly. I feel an arm around me and I smile at Red. Undyne brings us into the throne room. Asgore looks at me and his eyes soften. "So...you are real." He says. I stick close to Red. "Look, I can't really help you....I can't do anything magic related." I say. He nods. "I wasn't asking you to....I...I just wanted to know that I wasn't going crazy." He says. I nod. "I've heard about you wanting to attack the humans." I say and he frowns. "I...I was rather angry back then....it was foolish. These visions...these memories that life on the surface can be possible....it gives me hope" he says and I nod. "Maybe....I can try to break the barrier after my baby is born. I was once human and now I'm a monster. Maybe I am strong enough" I say and he nods. "Until then, rest well and congratulations on your child. Do you know what you are having?" He asks. I smile. "A boy. We already talked about it and we're naming him, Darkain" I say and Asgore nods. The next few months pass without much trouble. With Asgore calmed down, he declared that we were going to attempt to be peaceful with the humans. This at first confused a lot of monsters, but eventually, everyone came around to the idea of peace. I was almost a bit past nine months along now, and red was getting worried about Darkain. We both were. He was almost two weeks late. A few days before the nine months mark, alphys had me move to the lab in hotland so she'd be close in case darkain was coming. Papyrus, despite being the captian of the royal guard, continued his medical studies. Red is sitting beside my bed in a chair. He sighs. "Are you alright, red?" I ask. He looks at me with the one eyelight, the right one went out months ago. "Yeah...just...I'm just worried, I guess. He should be here...out here by now." He says and I nod. "I know, but we have to be patient, love." I say. He nods. "I know but...I've never been good at waiting" he says. I nod and then cry out as a sharp pain rips through my abdomen. Red jumps up and rushes to get Alphys. "Sans, please, I need you to stay out here!" She says. "Like hell I am!" I hear him yell. "Sans, please. I need to focus. If you don't mind, please go get gaster. I'll need his help" alphys says and I hear sans walk away cussing. Alphys rushes in as another contraction hits. "Oh my gosh, oh my gosh!" Alphys says an helps prepare me for what's to come.

Red's POV

I didn't want to leave Alexia, but alphys had a point. Teleporting to the house, I find gaster and Papyrus in the kitchen. Apparently, they had just woke up. They jump startled. "Sorry....gaster....huff... alphys....needs help...baby's coming" I say a little out of breath from teleporting so quickly. He nods and kisses Papyrus before teleporting to hotland. Papyrus comes to me and helps me sit down. I growl a little. "Alphys won't let me be in there with her." I grumble. Papyrus smiles sadly. "Alphys doesn't need to worry about you and Alexia both. She hasn't forgotten how the king was when Asriel was born. She probably didn't want a repeat of the incident. A delivery room needs to be calm." He says. I sigh. "As usual.... you're right. They don't need me breathing down their necks." I say and Papyrus nods. Papyrus puts a hand on mine. "Everything will be fine, brother." He says and I snort. "I'm sounding like you when you were waiting for iliana" I say and he smiles. "It is common for first time parents to be nervous. You are probably Wondering if darkain will love you. If you will be a good father. I can tell you now....you will be an excellent father. You certainly had plenty of practice raising me. So, this should be easy for you." He says and I smile. "Thanks bro" I say. He smiles and gets a phone call. "Hello....yes, he's still here....oh...yes, I'll tell him...bye" Papyrus says on the phone. He soon hangs up. I look at him. "That was Gaster. He...he says you can come to see Alexia now" Papyrus says and I nod. I teleport to the lab.

Alexia's POV

I feel both exhausted and happy. Despite what gaster and Alphys said about Darkain's eyes, he's perfectly healthy. Alphys soon comes back into the room with an anime blanket wrapped up in a bundle. "It was one of the only ones small enough" she says sheepishly as she hands Darkain to me gently. "It's fine, alphys. He's so beautiful...." I say and she smiles. Soon, gaster is bringing Red into the room. He looks worried but then relieved when he sees us. I smile at him. "Hey" I say. He comes over. "Hey....stars, he's gorgeous....." Red says and I nod.


	16. Into the Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexia and red adjust to the new living arrangements that come with Darkain's eye condition.

Alexia's POV

It was about a month after Darkain was born that I was strong enough to try to break the barrier. Red watched holding darkain as I followed Asgore to the barrier. The human souls that had been collected, I asked for their help, appealing to each of their better natures despite what had happened to them. With their help, I walk up to the barrier. Looking back to red, he gives me his best grin. I smile and touch the barrier. It was strange....I couldn't get rid of it entirely, but....I could make an opening that we could travel through. It would be as if that part of the barrier had been cut away. Focusing on the task, I manage to make the opening big enough for the biggest monster in the underground. I turn back, exhausted, and give a thumbs up. The others start to cheer, but over that, I hear darkain cry. I rush to him. Gently taking him from red, I shield his eyelights from the light shining from the surface. "Shhhh it's ok, darkain...it's ok" I say trying to calm him down. "I couldn't destroy all of it, but there's a passage through it big enough for four Asgores standing side by side to pass through." I say and the king nods. Gaster comes over a little worried. "His eyelights aren't meant for such bright light, I'm afraid. However...I think I can come up with something to help." Gaster says. I chuckle. "He just needs some babybones sunglasses is all. Sunglasses are something humans have now. It blocks out some of the sun's light from reaching their eyes." I say and he nods. "For now...I think I just want to go home and get some rest. That...that took a lot out of me..." I say wobbling a little. Gaster gently takes darkain as red catches me before I pass out.

Red's POV

I smile a little as Alexia sleeps in my arms. "Sans, why don't you take her home? Papyrus and I can watch Darkain" gaster says and I nod. I teleport us back to the house and I carry Alexia to our room. I put her to bed and think for a while about Darkain's eye problem. True, he could wear sunglasses but he's just a babybones right now. I go downstairs. Papyrus and Gaster soon come in with iliana an darkain. "How is she?" Papyrus asks. "Exhausted. It took a lot for her to do it" I say and they nod. "I...I think Alexia and I will stay in the underground a while longer. At least until darkain is old enough to understand the need for sunglasses." I say and they frown. "Hey, we waited this long. What's a couple more years? With Darkain's eyes the way they are, he's too young to understand that the sun is bad for his eyes." I say gently taking him from gaster. "Well...if that's what you want, brother. I fully support you" Papyrus says and gaster nods. Papyrus's phone rings and he goes to talk to whoever it is. Gaster holds Iliana. "I am happy for you and Alexia. You truly deserve to be happy" he says and I nod. "I am going to talk to the king about setting up a city for everyone at the base of the mountain. Easy access at night for you, alexia, and darkain." Gaster says. "No need, we already decided that" king Asgore says at the front door. I bow lightly. "I apologise for overhearing. I came to make sure Alexia was alright." He says. I smile a little. "Sire..." I say. "Please, after everything we had been through, you can call me Asgore" he says. I nod and I sit down with darkain. Asgore sits down across from us. Darkain looks at him curiously. "....may I?" Asgore asks. I nod and gently hand darkain to him. Asgore smiles softly. "They're always so precious at that age. I remember when Asriel was this small" he says. I smile. "I have been thinking that you and Alexia should have a place close to the exit. For ease of traveling in case you need anything from town....I..I would be happy to let you have my old home. It's got more space than an old goat like me needs and it's as close to the exit as you can get" he says. I gape at him. Asgore lets darkain play with his finger. "You don't have to answer right away. Talk it over with Alexia first." He says and gently hands Darkain back to me. I nod. "I will, Asgore....thank you" I say. Asgore nods and leaves. I go and put darkain to bed.

Alexia's POV

I wake up a couple days later to red coming to check on me. I smile at him. "Hey beautiful" he says. "Hey yourself" I say and look around. "Where are we?" I ask. Red rubs his head. "Well, we're at our new home. Well, it's asgore's old place, just inside the barrier. He offered it to us while you were out." He says. I nod. "It makes it easy to go to town on the surface while Darkain is still a babybones. Didn't want to force him to wear sunglasses too early, ya know?" Red says sitting on the bed. I smile. "It's ok, red. I'm not upset" I say and kiss him. Red smiles. "Figured that when darkain is a bit older, and can understand why he needs sunglasses, we could move to the surface too." He says and I nod. I get up and stretch. "Everything is going well on the surface. Asgore met with some human officials and they've agreed to let us have the area around mount ebbot for our own city. It'll be a while before we have houses up but some humans from the city nearby are helping with the building" he says and I nod.

Time skip three years  
Alexia's POV still

I smile and adjust Darkain's sunglasses so they have his eyes covered. He's an adorable three year old and he's the light of my life besides his daddy. "Hey, Doll, you two ready?" Red calls from the other side of the exit. Today, darkain will be seeing the surface during the day for the first time. I can't say that I'm not a little nervous....I'm terrified. Darkain looks up at me and I smile and pick him up. "Yeah.... we're coming, red" I say and step through the exit into the light beside my husband. It was easy to see the city from here. In three short years, by working with the humans, we had combined magic with technology to make a thriving city. The city was so successful, the humans nearby agreed to combine their city with ours. Sure, there was a few humans that didn't like it, but they were few. Red takes us to our new home. Unknown to him, I had an addition added to it. He'll find out soon enough. "Welp, this is it. Our new home." Red says opening the door for me as I bring Darkain inside. "All the windows are tinted so darkain doesn't have to wear his sunglasses inside" red says and I nod. Red gives me and darkain a tour. Red soon frowns. "This ain't right...I could have sworn I only asked for two bedrooms." He says. I giggle. He looks at me curiously. "Babe, what's so funny?" He asks. I smile sweetly. "It's a surprise. I asked for an extra bedroom. Why don't you take a look?" I ask. He opens the door and slams it shut again in shock. "Ya gotta be kidding me" he says and looks inside again before closing the door again. "Are you really?" He says looking at me. "Yeah....it well, kind of surprised me too since I'm constantly using an ecto body around darkain." I say with a blush. Red smiles big and gently hugs me and darkain. "That's awesome, doll! Another babybones!" He says an I smile softly. Darkain, used to sleeping at this time, yawns. I smile and put him to bed in his room. Red wraps his arms around my waist. I smile watching darkain sleep. "I love you...so much" Red says. I smile "I love you too, Red. We made it....we really did" I say and I turn to face him. He smiles and kisses me. The next few days were crazy to say the least. Red had work at the school as the science teacher and I got a job at a daycare. It worked out for me because I could bring Darkain with me to work. My coworkers loved him automatically. "He is such a sweetheart....why does he wear sunglasses?" Emily, one of my coworkers asks. "When he was born, we were still sealed underground. He is more adapted to see in the dark. Bright light hurts his eyes" i explain and she nods. "And you're pregnant again?" She asks and I nod. "You know what they say. Once you have one, it's easier to have another. It's the same with monsters." I say and she nods. I smile and watch Darkain play quietly with a few of the other children. "Huh?" I say and look at Emily. She smiles. "I said, was it hard the first time?" She asks. I nod. "Hard is an understatement.....for a while....I thought my husband was dead.....it hurt so much, but we found each other again." I say and she nods.


	17. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Many years in the future, life is as perfect as Alexia could ever hope for.

Darkain's POV

I am sitting at the table in the kitchen trying to finish my homework for school when Eiress runs downstairs. "Do not run, Eiress. You do not want to fall" I say not looking up from my work. "Do you have any idea what time it is?" She practically yells in her panic as she starts to pack a quick lunch. "Hey, slow down. You have all the time in the world." I say. "I don't have time to slow down! Neither do you!" She says and I chuckle. "What's so funny?" She asks with a pout. "Did you forget that today is Freedom Day? There's no school today" I say looking up at her. Eiress sighs, sinking to the floor. Mom soon comes in with a small smile. "Your brother is right, Eiress. Your father isn't even up yet. So, try to keep the volume down" she says, rubbing eiress's head gently. I smile as Eiress sits at the table. I'm ten years old an my baby sister, Eiress is seven. She looks a lot like father, but with a few differences. Her eyelight is bright pink. She wears a hot pink hoodie a white T-shirt, blue jeans, and pink boots. I soon finish my homework and go to the living room to play video games.

Alexia's POV

I smile and clean up the dishes from breakfast. Eiress decides to catch up on her own homework as Red comes in yawning. "Morning, red" I say with a smile. He comes over and kisses me. "Morning, beautiful" he says and sits down with a cup of coffee. "Ummm mom, why are you using an ecto body? Doesn't it use a lot of magic?" Eiress asks making red notice. I smile softly. "Well, it does, but I will have to learn to live with it. Your younger sibling has to grow somewhere" I say. "Wait.... WHAT?/!" Eiress asks practically yelling. I giggle as red swings me around. "Are you sure?" He asks and I nod. "Told you so, Eiress. Pay up" Darkain says with a smug grin. Eiress grumbles and hands over a few gold to her brother. I shake my head but let it go. If someone had told me so long ago that I would die and go to heaven....I don't think I would have believed them. However, living here in this moment.....makes me realize that we are all The Lovely Dead.

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of The Lovely Dead. I really hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please leave a comment! Leave kudos! I thrive on both!

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a review! Reviews keep me motivated!


End file.
